Just Another Lorelai Gilmore
by Mnicole18
Summary: Takes place where AYITL leaves off, except in my story, that is only two years after the original series ended. So Rory is only 24, and has been out of college for only two years. Pregnant. Rory Gilmore was pregnant. Lost and confused by life and love, will she find the calm in the storm that is her life now? Read and enjoy! Will be a multiple chapter story! Literati fanfic!
1. chapter 1

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the affiliated characters/references.

This is set where a year in the life leaves off, but in my story, that series happens only two years after the original series ended so that Rory is only 24, Lorelai would be 41, etc. This is a LITERATI FanFiction, because it only makes sense when they mention the Gilmore girls lives going "full circle", and Jess is in my opinion, the best

Chapter 1.

There I sat, staring at my mother who was looking into what was a full glass of champagne. "Mom… I don't know what to do. I mean, lately I never know what to do, but with this… with it" motioning toward my stomach, "I really don't know what I'm doing."

She grasped my hand with hers, and squeezed tight. "Hun, that's normal. Even in the most ideal situation, a first kid is always like this. I mean, I understand your situation is a little… unique. Who is the father… Pete, Logan or Wookiee??" She gave a small teasing smile. But my stomach sank. "Oh Rory, I'm just teasing, I mean, unless, my grandkid is part wookiee."

"Does it even matter at this point? I'm not with any of those guys, I'm a terrible person. Who would've thought, one day you would be asking me who the father of my unborn child is?!" I let out a sob and buried my face in my shaking hands.

I felt sick. Besides morning sickness, I just felt sick from stress and unanswered questions from myself and my mom. I felt her hand rub my back in comfort and I leaned on her shoulder. "You're going to be ok kid. And it does matter who the dad is. Whether you're with him or not, this kid has a dad and that person deserves to know." She paused, "It's Logan's baby right?"I nodded and cried harder into her shoulders. "Well, give it some thought about how to tell him and then… just tell him. There wont be an easy way to say any of this, so might as well rip off the bandaid once you figure out what you will say."

"Thanks mom, you're right." I stood up and turned towards her. "I'm gonna take a walk, think things over. Figure out what the hell I could say to him that doesn't sound like I did this on purpose because we were drifting apart."

"If he knows you at all kid, he's gonna know you wouldn't do that." I responded with a small smile and walked away. "I'll see you later, you're going to be my maid of honor… again right?" We both gave a small knowing laugh and parted ways.

I walked around town, decorations were up for the official wedding still waiting to happen later today. I smiled, thinking of how happy my mother is. It took her so long to get this happy ending with Luke, and she deserved it so much. My eyes scanned the familiar buildings surrounding me, and I thought of all my memories made here. Mom had given me everything in this town and put herself last, always. I could do the same, if Logan doesn't want to be apart of our child's life. I could do this. If my mom could put her needs aside for all those years I spent growing up, and wait for her happy ending, then so could I.

I nodded my head in decision, a physical action that wasn't necessary since nobody was paying attention or even knew what I was thinking. I was heading towards my car at the house, pretty much the only place I was guaranteed no eves dropping while I called Logan. Once safely inside, with music playing as a precaution, I pressed call on his contact number and waited with a knot in my stomach.

"Ace. I'm surprised to see your name flashing across my screen." He answered smoothly, as if he wasn't surprised at all. The cockiness in his tone was a turn off for the first time for me, in a long time.

"Hey Logan, is now an ok time to talk? I mean… do you have a few minutes to talk in private?" I tried not to fumble in words, directing my anxiety at the hem of my shirt which was now completely twisted around one hand's fingers.

"Yeah, now's a great time. I'm all yours. What's up? Taking me up on that offer to write in our spare house?" I could tell he hadn't caught my nervous tone of voice.

"Oh, no, not that. I actually have already written quite a bit. But I guess you could say that this phone call will probably lead to another book all on its own." I was rambling, and I could feel another bit coming. "You see the thing is… once upon a time I might have envisioned this conversation, in that house in California. But not for another few years at least. Except, we're not in California, you're not even in California. You're in another country, engaged to another woman, and this is not at all how my life was supposed to be going right now." Ok Rory, get yourself together, I thought to myself. "I'm pregnant Logan, I'm pregnant and its your baby." I let out a loud sigh and gathered the strength not to crumble. "I don't need you. I mean, I'm not asking you to drop everything for me because of this pregnancy. Actually, I'm asking you not to, at least at this very moment. I've had little time to process this, but even with that little time, I'm still ahead in the game of processing and you yourself need time to process. So just take in this information, and once you have, give me a call and then we can be on the same page for decision making."

I could hear some fumbling around, a sigh and then another sigh. "Wow Rory, I don't… I don't know what to say. How did this happen? We're careful, you're on the pill… or so I was led to believe." The accusation and irritation in his voice was very present.

My eyebrows came together in hurt and confusion. "I told you almost three months ago I had stopped the pill. I was getting migraines way too often with it, I was waiting to start a lighter dose when I got a new insurance plan…?" I formed this as a question, because how could he not remember this conversation? How could he not remember sending me to the drug store to buy condoms so he wouldn't be seen by anyone? "We went over this, I went to the store, bought the condoms, how do you not recall this? Plus every time since then when I've asked if we were good in that department you confirmed we were."

He was silent for a while. "Odette's flight is landing and I have to go pick her up from the airport. I'll call you when I can." No goodbye, just a hang up.

I wasn't disappointed when he didn't say bye. I was disappointed that he was blaming me. Yes ill take blame that I wasn't 100% sure he was 'covered' every time, but I would not take ALL the blame in this. I threw my phone into the passenger seat and laid my head on the steering wheel. A soft knock on my window made me raise up to look at the person intruding on my moment.

"Did you just realize I was right about Hemingway all these years? Cause you look sad as hell." Jess' smirk was so wide I wanted to wipe it off with my windshield wipers.

I reluctantly got out of the car. "If that was the case, you'd have found my lifeless body, because over my dead body will I ever admit that." I straightened out my shirt, that had signs of my anxious wringing of the hems. "Just tired, and mentally preparing for another wedding."

"Another wedding? Someone besides your mom and good ol' uncle Luke getting hitched today?" He questioned. Oops! Wasn't supposed to give that away!

"Uh… it's a long story. And one I will share, when I have permission to do so!" He shrugged his shoulders and picked up his duffle bag from the ground. "You do know you're in the wedding and cant leave until after the reception tonight right?" I said, eyeing his bag he was now adjusting over his shoulder.

"I got somewhere to be early, so I packed up and Luke said to toss it in the house so I can head out late tonight. So no, I wont be leaving the groom without a best man, though from what I hear, you make a fine one on short notice none the least." I laughed and headed to the front door with him. "Yeah, I saw the pictures and kinda bugged for the story behind them."

"That was definitely a one time gig. Though I pull off the best man look better than you will anyday." I gave him a nudge and laughed.

"To be fair, wait until you see that monkey suit on me. You'll be taking those words back, cause I gotta admit, I'm digging the whole tux thing, and if you repeat that I'll burn all your books." I gave a dramatic gasp and fake fainting onto the couch.

"Your secret is safe with me." A small smile played on my lips, and for a second I almost forgot how terrible I had been feeling only minutes before.

Thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying this first chapter! I haven't written in years and I do my own editing and grammar, so please excuse any minor mistakes. Reviews would be appreciated, I'd love to hear any thoughts so far! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the affiliated characters/references

Chapter 2.

I sat at one of the many tables amongst all the towns people, watching as mom seemingly floated around in joy. Her second wedding of the day was beautiful, and without interruption. I took a sip of my apple cider, the celebratory drink that substituted the champagne everyone else was enjoying. I had the itch to leave and continue writing my book, with sudden inspiration, but knew it was way too early to dip out on the reception just yet.

"So, second time today I've caught you looking more than miserable. Anything you wanna talk about Gilmore?" I turned in my chair to face jess, as he situated himself at the table with me.

I shook my head. "Nothing worth fretting over, at least for anybody else. Just life." I gave a smile to try and prove I wasn't lying.

"You've been out of college for two years, Ror. So if it's the whole, no real job, no house, no credit thing give yourself a small break. Not everyone snaps into a perfect life after tossing their cap in the air." He smirked and for a brief moment grabbed my hand in his with a reassuring squeeze. "Besides, you've started your book, and that's a great accomplishment."

It amazed me how much he had changed, and how much he talked now, and not just to me. I was glad to be his friend, glad to have put the nasty past we had behind us, well, behind us enough to enjoy small talk here and there. I've hung my sad head on many shoulders, and complained to many people, but something about having Jess care and ask, made me feel more comfort than I had before. Our past may hold many fights and blame games, but his presence now meant a lot to me. I must be going crazy, knocked up by another man and my heart is racing at the touch of jess' hand. As if we'd ever have another chance after the mess I'd gotten myself into.

"You wanna dance, err… or something?" He asked with hesitation. "I mean, maid of honor and best man, I think its our duty as the chosen ones." He had stood up, offered his hand out, waiting for mine to grasp it and join him.

"Only if you don't dance as spazzy as Luke." I gave him a teasing smile and slowly slid my hand into his, walking over to the designated dance area by the gazebo.

"I think I can manage a slow song without letting the inner spazz out." He wrapped an arm around me, continuing to hold the hand he had taken when offering to dance. We swayed slowly, with a modest amount of space between us. "I guess, we're like cousins or something ridiculous like that now."

I gave a genuine laugh and snort, putting my head down in giggles before looking him in the eyes. "Oh god please don't ever refer to me as your cousin." We were both laughing, imagining the thought of that was absurd. "That will put a whole damper on the thoughts seventeen year old me used to have."

His eyebrow shot up in question and he gave a knowing smirk. "So, wanna share any of those thoughts with me? Maybe you're not the innocent girl everyone thinks you are."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, I think we both know what was running through our minds back then, no need to put it into words now." I could feel I was blushing, and honestly surprised I had insinuated that I thought of him that way before. "You may be losing your hoodlum reputation, as we dance Jess." I had whispered near his ear, as I spotted quite a few onlookers; two of them being mom and Luke with goofy grins on their faces. I could feel he had tensed a bit as I whispered, and I would be lying a bit to myself if I said I didn't enjoy that reaction.

"Ah jeez. This town has gotta get better cable, so they're not mesmerized by everyone else's lives." He shifted a little in our stance, "Well song is over anyway. Now they can stop gawking." He slowly dropped our hands and released his other arm that had been wrapped around my back. "Thanks for the dance, though."

"Thank you for the dance, I was getting a little restless over there before." We made our way over to the buffet, and I loaded some of the dessert items that had been brought out. "I was just about to leave, I've had a sudden inspiration on more for my book."

"Isn't it the most refreshing thing when the words just come pouring out? It feels like your mind has just opened for the very first time. Like, you've literally just cut yourself open and have bled every thought you've ever had." He had a twinkle in his eye as he talked, genuine excitement over this thing we now shared.

"It is, Thanks for giving me the idea Jess. This book has been very healing and at the same time, it's cutting open old and new wounds. But in the best way. I've never had more passion for writing than when I've been putting this book together."

I sat at the table I had been sitting at before, but he continued to stand. "Are you taking off already?" I questioned, and was a little sad that he probably was.

He nodded in confirmation. "Truncheon has a couple releases I need to help sort in the morning, and I have to finish some details with an artist for a party we're having." He had been looking off to the party, but finally turned back to me. "Thanks for the company."

I stood up abruptly and gave him a hug. Who knew when I would see him again, and next time I could very well have a child in tow, or be ridiculously huge and showing my pregnancy. I pulled back from the hug, reluctantly. "Drive safe, ok."

I could tell he was surprised by my action. "I'll touch in with you guys, when I'm there safely." He gave me a smile and headed off.

"Uh so Cindy Lou who, have you warmed the heart of the grinch or what?!" I laughed as my mother was clearly buzzed and took Jess' previous chair from the table. "I saw you guys dancing and chatting away, what's up with that?" She had 'gossip face' on, meaning she was expecting a lot of information, when there was really none to give.

"Sorry to disappoint you on the day of your wedding mom, but we were just talking before he headed back to Philadelphia." I stuffed a cookie Sookie had made, into my mouth.

"Talking never looked so cozy out on the dance floor. Now I am not opposed to the idea of Jess, but you guys are cousins now… or something. And I'm only thinking of you and all the kissing cousin jokes I can make, when I point this out." She laughed an evil laughed and threw her head back.

On the other hand, I was shocked she just admitted that she wasn't opposed to Jess anymore. But I shook my head, approval from Lorelai or not, I still had one bun in the oven to cook, and that would stop me all in its own. "Well thank you, for already conjuring up some jokes on our behalf, but you forget I'm in the process of making your grandchild and well…" I drifted off my words, and tried not to get sad. It wasn't fair of me to bring down her night.

"Alright, alright the teasing stops. I'm sorry sweets." She rubbed my arm, and gave me a hug. "You look tired, Ror. I would not mind at all if you slipped away to go rest."

"Thanks mom, I am very tired. I don't know how you're not falling over after being up all night and marrying Luke, twice!" I stood up and gave her another hug. "Congrats again, I'm so happy for you guys."

She had tears in her eyes, I'm sure a mixture of being tired and all her booze was creating emotions. "This is the dream, kid. Ive got the guy, the great daughter, the life." She was still holding onto our hug. "You'll be here one day too, you've just taken the Lorelai approach at getting there."

Tears slid down my face after I started walking away from the party. I definitely needed some sleep, and I needed this day to be over.

As I neared the house, I noticed a couple lights on and Jess' figure walking about, probably gathering his things to head out. My cell phone then rang, lighting up the dark with Logan's contact picture glowing. Surprised he was calling so soon, I leaned on my car and took the call. "Hey, I wasn't really expecting a call back so quickly…"

"Look, I don't know what to do here. I've been thinking all day, and I just go in circles with every option. As much as I hate where I've landed career wise, I'm settled here. I finally have my family's approval, which never meant anything but now it means something, Ace. I'm supposed to be getting married in less than six months. Not long ago, I would've done anything to be with you, but you turned me down. You chose not to be with me." He sounded worried, and probably a little intoxicated.

"Logan stop right there, this isn't me trying to choose to be with you. This is me giving you information on a situation that's happened." I spoke softly, but direct, so he could calm down.

"I'll give you whatever you need for the baby. I'll send money, the Huntzbergers won't notice a few thousand missing a month. I just don't know what I can offer in terms of being there."

"So is that what you want Logan?" I suddenly felt scared, scared that I will be an only parent, but also I felt relief. I heard the door shut loudly and I shot my head up as Jess nearly ran past me. "I gotta go." I hung up the call and walked briskly after Jess. "Hey! Wait up!" He didn't even look back, and now I wondered how much he had heard. "Jess!"

"I wouldn't want to interrupt your call to your boyfriend." He shouted over his shoulder, then stopped suddenly and looked back. "I can't believe you're still with him! You wanna talk about how your life is such a mess and things aren't going your way? Take a look at who you keep in your company Rory." He snapped with the last part and continued on his way.

I let him go, besides what could I say? 'It's not what you think? We're just discussing what to do with our illegitimate child?' I sighed in defeat and headed back up the driveway, wishing mom would be coming home after the reception, rather than going to the Inn and then her honeymoon.

I glanced down at my phone, which had an unread text from Logan. 'Sorry for not being the person you deserve. Let me know how much your medical bills come to and how things progress.'

And so starts the journey of being a single mother.

Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying everything so far! I'm trying to decide if I will stick to AYITL and keep with Richard being deceased, or stick to the 'real timeline' and have him alive. Though I feel, to capture Emily's character from the revival, his character would have to have already passed away. Thoughts? Let me know how you're liking the story and review! Thanks again!*


	3. Chapter 3

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the affiliated characters/references

Chapter 3.

-Two weeks after the wedding-

"Hey mom, how are you enjoying your honeymoon?" I held my cell phone with my shoulder against my ear as I gathered my belongings from the car.

"It's going great, we're just about to head to Costa Rica for the last week and learn all about coffee in some tours there!" I could just picture her, looking as excited as a kid heading into Disney land for the first time.

"You'll have to bring some bags home of that coffee for me to try, sounds like it's going to be an amazing end to the honeymoon." I looked up at the building in front of me and felt very intimidated.

"I wish I was with you right now, your first prenatal appointment. I'm so sorry you're there alone. You could've scheduled it for when I got back. I just wanted to call and say I love you and to call me back as soon as you're done. If they're able to get a clear picture, pleeeeeease print one out for me?" I felt bad she was missing out on something she wanted to be there for, but this is something I wanted to do alone at the moment.

"I know mom, and thank you for wanting to come, but I just feel like doing this first one by myself. If they can print one out, I'll see what I can do. Love you too." We said goodbye and I walked into the Hartford medical plaza, and checked into the OBGYN office.

The wait wasn't very long, and before i knew it, I was without pants laying on a table. The paper gown they gave me to lay over myself from the waist down was in place, and the doctor was feeling around my stomach. "So you have known you're pregnant for about two weeks, you said?"

I nodded nervously. "Yeah just about two weeks, and if I calculated correctly, I was about two weeks late for my period when I took the home pregnancy test."

"Well I can feel your uterus is definitely firm, I want to try an ultrasound with the wand. It's the more intrusive ultrasound, but I feel that we will get a better look at baby so we can do some measurements. Don't worry, this method for the ultrasound doesn't hurt, there's just a little pressure." She brought over the portable ultrasound machine and a very intimidating looking wand instrument.

Once she started, I stared intently at the screen, waiting for her to find right angle. And then suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a little Lima bean showed up. That's the only way I could describe how it looked. My heart stopped as she clicked on the tiny flutter, and the sound of the heartbeat filled the room. A tear rolled down my cheek, as she spoke. "Very strong heartbeat, which is a good sign! Now the baby is measuring that you're 8 weeks along. We calculate from the first day of your last period which is corresponding with your estimates, and everything is looking great so far. I'll just print this out real quick and have the nurse schedule you a follow up appointment. Congratulations."

I pulled up to Lane's house, feeling a little excited for the first time, to share this news with someone new. I put the ultrasound in my purse and headed up to the door. "Hey! Come on in! Zach just took the boys to the park, so now is actually a perfect time to hang out!"

We sat in her living room, drinking some peppermint hot cocoa as Lane gushed about how the twins were doing. Steve and Kwan were now two years old, and the most rambunctious kids I've ever seen. Something to look forward to, minus one, I suppose. "So I have to something to share with you best friend of mine." I pulled the picture out of my purse and handed it to her. "Seems only fair, since I was one of the first to know when you had the same news."

"OH MY GOD!!!" She squealed and leaped at me for a hug. "Wait, are we excited about this? Sorry, I let the excitement of having a mom friend come over me!"

I laughed and gave a small nod. "Well I mean, I'm still trying to accept it all, but yes I'm becoming a little excited. I got that ultrasound today, and it just… changed my world around." She gave the understanding mom look. "It's Logan's baby, but unless he's recently changed his mind and hasn't told me, looks like I'll be doing this alone."

"Oh Rory, I'm so sorry. Give him some time, he might come around. And if he doesn't? Well then its his loss, because you and this baby are both a great catch and he's missing out! Plus you have your mom and Luke, and this whole crazy town to help you out." She sat next to me, as we both stared at the black and gray picture of my Lima bean. "So did you hear I have to run the diner for the next week, with Stars Hollow very own ex hoodlum?"

"What??" My eyebrows gave away my instant surprise. "What about Caesar? He's been fine with you the last two weeks while Luke has been gone."

"He had some sort of family thing he had to leave for, so Luke wrangled Jess in for the week. I figured Lorelai woudl've said something, but yeah, he should be in town already, or fairly soon anyways."

I looked at my best friend, longing for some advice. "So at the wedding, Jess and I seemed to be getting along great, we danced and talked for a bit, it was nice. But later that night he may have overheard me talking to Logan on the phone, and stormed off, yelling at me for still hanging around Logan. He assumed we were still together. Also, I don't know if he heard me say anything about the baby, and I'm not ready for more people to know yet. At least not until after I'm a little further along, that's what the doctor suggested anyway." I know I looked upset and Lane could see that.

She smiled, which was confusing. "So after all this time, you guys still have this deep thing going, huh? I mean why else would Jess care so much about who you are dating? Did being around him bring up anything for you in the feelings department?" Lane was in serious gossip mode.

"I don't know!" I groaned and threw my head back on the couch. "I may have felt all tingly when we were dancing… I definitely need to clear up the fact that I'm not with Logan. Though, clearing that up might not matter once he finds out I'm carrying half that guys DNA inside me."

"Well sounds like you are hoping for something, considering you're worried about the pregnancy affecting his opinion of you." She knew me well, then again its always been obvious when it came to jess.

"There's always been this… connection with Jess. As much as we fought and ran away from each other, its like a force has always been drawing us back. I'm happy with being his friend, but I've never really ruled out trying again with him in the future. That is, until recently, when the clear blue test laughed in my face." I dropped my hand to my stomach, pretty much for the first time since I found out I was pregnant, and rubbed my thumb across my still-flat abdomen. "Even if I wanted things to work out that way, I couldn't expect any guy to be in love with me enough, to raise another man's child. I'm not in a hallmark special here."

"No, but you are in Stars Hollow, and some would say that's pretty much as close as you can get." She smirked with her somewhat encouraging words. "I'll try to figure out if he heard you say anything about the baby, while I work with him. At least that information will relieve some stress from you."

I gave her a hug. "Thanks for listening Lane. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

She walked me to the door, but stopped me after our goodbyes. "But Rory… if there's any chance of you wanting him back, be honest about the baby from the beginning. You'll want a firm foundation of communication and trust, if you guys start anything later on. And if he turns you down and says he's not ready for all that, you'll feel better you tried. Something tells me though, jess isn't done with you either. And he never will be."

"Thank you." I said, with a teary-eyed smile. Maybe I was being crazy, maybe its early hormones hitting, or maybe she's right. I was very quickly hoping it was the latter.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! As always, I hope you're enjoying this story. I know Logan's character was a little off, however future appearances will be truer to the shows portrayal of him at times. Though this is revolving more around Rory and Jess, so to deter Rory from him, I am adding my own characteristics to Logan. I've had this idea for a while, but I'm still messing around with how I develop everyone in my head. It's a slow start for the main characters, but I feel better adding in the extra time and details for essential development. Thanks again if you are still reading!!*


	4. Chapter 4

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the affiliated characters/references .

Chapter 4.

I tossed my bag to the chair right inside the apartment, throwing the leather jacket I'd been wearing on top of it. Looking around the apartment, I couldn't help but smile. It looked different… emptier. A true sign of Luke joining his life with Lorelai; He actually moved his stuff into her house. Though different, it still felt all so familiar. Flashbacks of arguments, messy floors littered with my clothes, loud music that Luke would always try to yell over. And then the memories of her… heated make out sessions between us on that very couch, and even more heated debates about our favorite authors and books. I ran a hand through my hair, and willed myself to let the thoughts go.

Heading downstairs, I heard the lunch rush buzzing through the diner. Lane was just starting her shift and Caesar was getting ready to leave. "I hope I don't wake up with another crime scene in front of my store these days." Taylor stated loudly to Miss Patty at his table.

"Well it's good to see ya there Taylor. Hope you didn't miss me too much while I was gone." I gave him a smirk, that left him with an irritated scowl.

"Young man, I'm sorry, hoodlum-" he raised his eyebrows pointedly, "this town better not have any trouble while you're here. Why Luke has trusted you with his business this next week is beyond me." He waved his hand angrily in the air.

"Taylor, you leave that yummy specimen of a man alone. He's definitely got my vote to stick around." Patty gave me her infamous smile and wink, and a good look over. I suddenly wished I was wearing more clothes, like ten layers, so she couldn't use her imagination so much.

"Thanks for the vote Miss Patty, but It'll just be the week and then I will be out of your hair Taylor, well what's left of it, that is." A self conscious touch to his head and he was back to chatting away with Patty after I walked away. The guy was too easy to mess with, I'll never grow out of that.

"Hey Jess! Feels good to be back in the ol' Hollow right?" Lane teased, after watching the Taylor encounter. "Well I guess it hasn't been that long, since you were just here for the wedding."

"Just couldn't stay away I guess. You know me and this town go together like peanut butter and some disgusting thing that doesn't belong with peanut butter." I started wiping down the counter as she prepped some coffee.

"Have you stopped in to say hi to Rory yet? She could probably use the company since Lorelai has been gone this whole time. I've been a little busy with the kids, haven't had much time to see her, myself." She was now standing unusually close to me, with an eyebrow up.

"Well if she's so lonely, she should have her boyfriend Logan there to keep her busy with bad decisions and making her a felon for the second time." I walked away, not feeling this conversation was great to have at the moment.

But Lane popped up next to me in the storage room as I was grabbing more hamburger buns. "Would that be the only reason for you not wanting to go see her?" She stood in front of the doorway, as if blocking me in.

I looked at her all crazy, not sure what she was trying to get at here. "Look, I don't know what you're expecting me to say here, but yeah, her being with that ass hat is enough reason for me to not volunteer my company." I went to move around her, but she stepped in front of me again.

"Maybe just talk to her? Cause she might have something to say to you. Anyways, I'm taking my break." After that statement, she left the storage room, whipping her phone out and texting furiously.

"Seriously, everyone in this town…" I said to myself, rubbing my face in irritation.

A few hours later, we had died down and dinner was proving to be a slow shift. I propped up against the counter on my elbows and pulled out some poems I had to approve for Truncheon's local artists showcase. The bell above the door rang loud in the mostly silent diner, and the person sat directly in front of me at the counter.

"May I get a small decaf and some fries please?" That soft voice brought my eyes up from the pages in front of me and into the blue ones of Rory Gilmore.

I just nodded my head and went on to get her order. I didn't want to shut her out or be cold to her, but I didn't know if I should just push past what happened a couple weeks ago. She should know of all people, how I would feel about her being with that blonde prick.

"So decaf, huh?" Yup, couldn't keep up the silent treatment. Good will power there, jess.

"I, uh, just don't want to wire myself up. Trying to get a bite to eat and then going to relax at home and call it an early night." She was looking down into the coffee cup I had placed in front of her. I felt bad, remembering how upset she had looked pretty much the whole day of the wedding.

"So I'm closing early tonight if business doesn't pick up. Maybe I could swing by or you could come back so we can talk or hang? I know you said you were calling it an early night, but-" I didn't have a chance to finish as she nodded her head in response.

"I'll wait up, I mean, yeah I would like to hang out a bit. It's been lonely… without mom around and all." She gave me a genuine smile and dug into the fries I handed her. The rest of her stay was pretty quiet, and she left with a simple wave and 'see you later'.

I had no idea what we were to talk about, or if I should bring up our conversation from the night of the wedding. But I just felt a nagging feeling to be around her, and why destroy the peace we've made over my anger issues. I was just an old friend, and it may not be my place anymore to yell at her for decisions she's making.

—Later that night—

Unfortunately the town of Stars Hollow always conspires against me, and it seemed everyone was craving a good ol' diner meal for dinner. Do these people ever fend for themselves? How does Luke deal everyday? It was already past 10 pm, and I contemplated leaving the counters and and cleaning so I could hopefully catch Rory awake still.

Taking my chances, I slid on my jacket and locked up, heading over to her house. When I got to the door, I could see the living room glowing from the light and TV on, and gave a slight knock. No response, so I knocked a little harder, and finally heard some movement. The door creaked open, and she stood there, clad in the most ridiculous coffee cup pajamas. I would expect no less, and smirked at her.

"I wasn't sure we were still meeting up, I decided to be ready for bed." She let me inside and I felt awkward moving through the house without Luke there this time. "You can stop smirking, I'm gonna go change now." She rolled her eyes.

"No, don't change on my account. They're very fitting for you. And it is later than I thought, you should be comfortable. If you're too tired, we can just catch up another time." I stood in the hallway, while letting her decide, unsure if I should've just stayed at the diner.

"It's fine, I'm a little tired, but I'm ok hanging out now. Do you want something to drink?" She walked off towards the kitchen, probably assessing if they even had something in there besides water and coffee to offer. "We have some weird sparkling water Luke got, coffee, and regular water bottles."

"I'll just take a water bottle, thanks." I sat on the couch, and hung my jacket on the back of it, trying to feel settled. I had never spent much time in this house, when I visited, Luke was here and my time inside was short. She came back with the water and sat on the other end of the couch.

We sat there, for a little while, our eyes glued to whatever late night show was playing. I couldn't concentrate, but pretended to be interested in the program. "Jess…" I inadvertently snapped my head in her direction quickly, surprised by the sudden sound of her voice. "I'm not with Logan. And I didn't know if I should bring that up, but just know we're not together. We've remained… friends I guess you could say? Anyways, you just caught the tail end of a conversation, and he's not my boyfriend. Hasn't been since I graduated Yale." She let out a breath of air, as if relieved to have said it. And I was relieved too, to have the ice broken and the air cleared between us. I felt very bad now for the scene I had made, but I cared. I always cared.

"So I'm guessing this is why Lane encouraged me to talk to you. I'm sorry I got out of hand last time. I just couldn't stand thinking that you hadn't realized he wasn't right for you. I don't know why you're even his friend, but I guess the same could be said for us. So I'm apologizing and let's just let it go." She agreed with a warm smile. "Now can we do something besides sitting here waiting for this TV show to become interesting? How is your book coming along? You said you were inspired for more writing that night, did you get out all your thoughts?"

She held up her finger, walked into her room and then reappeared with a stack of papers in hand. "This is what I have so far. Mom hasn't read it, even though I offered. I was really hoping for some feedback." This time, she sat right beside me, handing me the pages she held in her hands.

The title, read 'The Gilmore Girls', but 'the' had been crossed out. "Good choice on leaving out that first word. 'Gilmore Girls' reads a lot better, almost cleaner." I was holding the draft, unsure if I could bring myself to read it.

"That's exactly what mom said! It's the only edit she gave me. So would you mind taking a look?" Her eyes pleaded with mine, and I felt seventeen again, holding back an urge to reach out and hold her. "I mean, maybe even just the first chapter, when you have time?" I flipped open the first page and started reading. "Oh right now? Umm, ok, I suddenly feel very self conscious and well, maybe you could just take it with you. You know I was kind of tired when I wrote it, so if its not up to par, or what you'd expect…"

"Rory, its really hard to read with you rambling in my ear." I said pretending to be annoyed. She grinned and shut her mouth, and in classic Rory form, started reading over my shoulder with me.

We sat there for a while, and as I finished the third chapter I looked over at her to say something, but she was fast asleep on my shoulder. I figured she had been waiting for me to finish, and instead had given in to sleep. I carefully tossed the stack of papers onto the coffee table in front of the couch and looked around. Well shit. I'd be lying if I said I was fine with waking her up and leaving. No, I wanted to stay here like this, but I wasn't sure if that was fair to her.

"Hey Ror, I better get going." I whispered into her ear as i nudged her leg with my hand, "you should probably get into bed where its more comfortable."

I lifted my arm that she was leaned against and attempted to stand up, but she just slipped her head down on my chest and wrapped an arm around me. She murmured in her sleep, almost too low but I heard her. "Just stay."

I froze. Waiting for her to wake up and realize what she said, or waiting for her to move away. But nothing happened. So I slowly leaned back onto the arm rest, as she laid against me sleeping. Her arm was draped across my stomach, she was cuddled up to my side, with her back to the couch. I was nearly hanging off the edge at that point, but I've never been more settled in my life. Deciding this is where I was now sleeping, I turned in towards her just a bit so I wasn't falling off the couch and eventually let sleep take over as well.

Well I decided to capture a little of Jess' thoughts in this one! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm trying to bring them closer together now to start off some better interactions! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter!*


	5. Chapter 5

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the affiliated characters/references.

Chapter 5.

I was waking up, I could feel my back aching and went to stretch out, but noticed how very little room I had. Startled, I slowly opened my eyes, confused at where I was. It was dark, except for the glow of the TV, which was outlining Jess' sleeping form next to me. No, not even just next to me. He was right up against me. My eyes scanned the living room, I had fallen asleep while he was reading my book last night. One of my legs was wrapped over his, and feeling like I should take in this moment, I decided to lay my head back down on his chest.

I couldn't go back to sleep after that. I just laid there, watching an early morning informercial on flat abs. Maybe an hour or so had passed, and the urge to pee was becoming very overwhelming all of a sudden. I slowly moved my leg away from his, trying to relieve some pressure by not resting my stomach into his side. I felt him try to shift in the little space we had. Why was I so scared of him waking up? Maybe because then he will get up and have to go. And that thought was very unwelcome.

The windows were lighting up with a light blue-yellow hue, it was getting close to sunrise. He probably has to open the diner, and here I am hogging him. But as if on cue, I felt his head look around above mine, as I was tucked under his chin. With my arm that was wrapped around his stomach, I moved to prop myself up and looked up at him. "Umm… good morning." My voice was raspy from sleep.

His eyes were only half open as he looked around the room and back at me. "Mornin'. Any idea what time it is?" God, how did he sound ever sexier when he has just woken up. His deep voice rattled in his chest against mine. I tried to sit up and reach for my phone for the time, when I had noticed his arm had been wrapped around the back of me, holding me. "Oh uh, sorry, here let me get up."

I almost visibly pouted as he untangled himself from me and sat up. Every inch of my body feeling cold without him there. I grabbed my phone, and glared at the harsh brightness. "It's 5:15… are you supposed to be the one opening the diner?" I asked, watching as he stood up and stretched.

"Lane is opening since I closed last night, but I didn't finish wiping down the counters and all the extra stuff, I'd feel bad if she had to go open with a mess… so I should probably go help." He almost looked hesitant, maybe waiting for me to ask him not to go? I couldn't be too sure, he was hard to read sometimes.

"Thank you for reading my chapters so far, if you have any notes I'd love to hear them." I stood up as he put on his jacket. "And… thank you for letting me clear the tension between us. I'm not ready for us to not be speaking again."

I walked him out and held onto the door as he turned around to me. "I'm glad you're not with him." He admitted again to me, though I felt it was him trying to say more. Maybe I was just being hopeful.

I leaned forward, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for being my body pillow last night. I'll see you later, I might stop by for lunch or something." Turning around, I went back inside, desperate to relive my poor bladder.

After a nice hot shower, I sat on the edge of my bed, waiting for my mom to call. She had to wait until she found a place with decent reception, and I was taking this time to think of whether or not I should dish about Jess. Knowing Luke was around her, I wasn't sure how much she would tell him, or how much he would hear. Maybe it was best that I waited until she got home at the end of the week to talk in person our maybe I'll cave now.

On the first ring, I picked up. "Hey mom!"

"Loin fruit! I miss ya kid, how are things going?"

I settled back onto my bed, glad to hear her voice. "I miss you too, its so lonely without you here. Things are going good. Hey you never mentioned to me Jess was going to be helping with the diner this week."

"I thought we were all ok enough with Jess not to forewarn his appearances? It's ok right?"

I realized I had never had the chance to tell her about the Logan conversation, "Yeah its fine, things are … fine." I blushed thinking of waking up curled around him on the couch this morning.

"Ok because you're now sounding like there's more to that 'fine' right now. What's up mini me?"

I sighed. "So we had a tiny mishap after the wedding, just something small, I mean we cleared it up yesterday. Anyways, he came over and read what I had written for my book so far, and I kind of ended up falling asleep… all snuggled up next to him, and that's how we woke up this morning on the couch." I winced, not knowing at all what her reaction would be.

"Hmm, ok. Um well, does this mean anything, what are you thinking about this?" She was genuinely curious, no judgement in her tone at all.

"I don't think I'm over him mom. And the tingles and thoughts I get, I don't think I ever got over him." I groaned in frustration and laid my hand on my stomach. "When will life start making sense and being fair mom?"

"I don't know about the being fair part, but life doesn't make sense when feelings are involved, hun. I was a single mom, and I still experienced most of what life had to offer anyone. Aside from spring vacation and wet T-shirt contests. But the important stuff kiddo, you're still going to have it."

"Thanks mom, hey does uh, does Luke know about the baby?"

"Yeah he does, I'm sorry because I should've cleared it with you before telling him, I was just going on about things and it slipped out."

It didn't matter to me if Luke knew actually, he had every right as my make-shift father to know. "It's ok, can you just let it be known to him that I'm not really telling anyone right now?"

"I'll try to keep chatty Kathy's mouth closed, I mean you know how he likes his gossip." We both laughed at the thought. "Ok Ror, I gotta go, but I'll check in again with you soon. Love ya." Hanging up the phone I decided, with the help of my growling stomach, that I was ready for food.

I walked into the diner, surprised to find only Lane standing at the counter. She looked up as I walked in and grinned. "He went out for a bit, if you're wondering."

I sat on on of the stools at the counter and shrugged my shoulders. "I just wanted something to eat, I'm starving. Can I get a burger please?" Lane gave the order to the part time cook in the back and came back out.

"So Jess came in early this morning to help me out." She said, staring me down. "Like, he came in from out there," she pointed at the door, "and not from the apartment. Which is weird considering, ya know, he's staying in the apartment while he helps."

I could feel her stare intensifying. "Hmm, interesting." I tried not to crack a smile, but she smacked me playfully on the arm.

"Rory Gilmore, as your best friend of 19 years I demand info!" I laughed and finally looked up at her, a huge smile on my face. I leaned in and whispered as best I could, the details of last night. When I was finished her eyes were wide with excitement. "What does this mean?! I mean, he stayed and slept next to you all night, that HAS to mean something right??"

She placed the burger in front of me and I dug in, grateful for food at the moment, to think about my response. "Well, I'm hoping it does, but at the same time, what exactly could I do about it? This has been the dilemma in my head."

Lane gave me a disapproving look. "You need to tell him. Especially if you have anymore of these little moments, you really need to."

"I'm going to, just not now. I just cant bring myself to. I'm barely dealing with it on my own right now, let alone explaining it to him and hoping for him to understand." I finished the last bite of my burger, "Thanks for the food, and the talk. I think I'm gonna go get some stuff from the store." I paid and tipped, and left the diner.

I was headed to Doose's, or so I thought, before I found myself curious about a certain somebody. If Jess was 'out', there was pretty much one place he would be. Turning on my heel, I headed towards the bridge.

Déjà vu doesn't even cover the feeling of when I walked upon the sight of him dangling his feet above the water. He had a book open in his lap, his leather jacket in place, the only difference now was his more defined muscles and unruly hair. I was aware I was just standing there, staring at him. So I walked forward, "Do you know how fairly predictable you are?" I questioned, sitting myself down beside him.

He looked up, a little startled, and smiled. "Well there's not a lot of places here I actually like to be. Besides the diner was absolutely dead today."

I tried to peek over at the book. "What are you reading?"

He closed the book and sighed. "What are we doing Rory?"

"Um having a conversation? Or trying to at least?" I replied in question.

"This morning was awkward for me, but it was right. It felt right. And for me to say that, you know I'm serious. I'm not big on the whole talk about feelings crap, but you felt it too, right?" His eyes were searching mine, as if waiting for them to speak instead of my mouth.

I looked down into the water. "Of course I felt it. I felt it when we danced at the wedding, I felt it this morning. I'm not sure I ever stopped feeling. I may have just pushed those thoughts aside all these years…"

"Ok then again I ask, what are we doing?" He was being persistent, and I felt overwhelmed.

"What are we supposed to do? We thought life was against us being together at seventeen? Well life is a lot more complicated these days, more than I can explain right now." I'm sure my tone sounded irritated, but it wasn't because of him. I was so mad at myself for everything right now.

"Life wont stop being complicated. There will always be obstacles. Talk to me Rory. How is it that I'm the one opening up right now, and you're being the vague one? We've grown up, we've matured. We aren't supposed to be those two teenagers anymore, the ones who shut up when there's something to be said."

Looking up at him, I had tears springing to my eyes. "I don't want to be vague. I don't want to keep things to myself, but trust me when I say I'm just not ready. And when I am ready, I will tell you. I'll tell you everything. And as for what we're doing, I don't know the answer. Waking up next to you felt so right, but we've just barely begun to be friends again. I've always jumped when it came to guys and relationships, and I cant do that anymore. We've known each other for years, but right now, we hardly know each other."

"Then let's get to know each other. You obviously have this thing you aren't ready to spill. Ok so I'll wait. I'm here for a week straight, and as long as you don't get sick of me, I want to be around you." He scooted closer to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "Whatever this thing is that you're keeping to yourself seems to really be bringing you down. I wish I could help."

"It only brings me down because I don't know how to talk about it. It's not something you can help with… but thank you." But I let myself imagine if he could help, in a way that didn't leave me a single mom. "I was thinking of maybe watching a few movies tonight if you wanted to come over when you're closed up at the diner."

"I will definitely be there." He hugged me close, and then let go. "I have to go back and help Lane out. I'll see you tonight." We stood up, and walked back together, parting ways in the town square. I headed into Doose's to get some movie marathon snacks, genuinely excited to have his company again tonight. A huge smile plastered on my face, these feelings were coming hard and fast.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate you taking the time to tell me your thoughts on my story so far! Enjoy!!*


	6. Chapter 6

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the affiliated characters/references.

Chapter 6.

We were well into our second movie, it was past one in the morning, but neither of us had showed interest in calling it a night. "Is Lane opening the diner again? Or do you need to get going?"

"No I don't have to go, lane is opening. She's been volunteering for the morning shifts while I'm here, so she can have the kids at night while Zach works I guess. Trying to push me out the door?" He asked teasingly, but also seemed to be waiting for an actual answer.

"Not at all. I like this." I replied, though I wasn't sitting too close to him. Just having him here was nice. For the first time since he got there, I tried to stifle a yawn coming on, but failed miserably.

"Gilmore getting tired during a movie night? Never heard of such a thing."

I laughed and shook my head. "It's my old age, my bed starts calling to me at eight pm."

"Right, because we're so close to that senior citizens discount at Denny's these days. Well grandma, we can call it quits and hang again tomorrow. I told you, I'm yours all week, so if you need a break to sleep better speak up now." His legendary smirk in place, and I all but melted inside.

I bit my lip nervously, contemplating the next thing I was so desperately wanting to say. "I don't want you to go." Close enough to what I actually wanted to come out.

"Huh." He looked back at the TV and smiled to himself.

I threw the couch pillow at him and laughed. "All of a sudden you want to channel your monosyllabic self."

"I don't mind staying, Rory." He looked at me seriously. "But I am not taking the edge of the couch again. Your butt can hang off the couch all night, see what kind of toll it takes on you in your 'old age'."

I stood up and turned off Willy Wonka, and offered my hand out. At first he looked confused, but stood as well and took my hand. "Now don't get any funny ideas mister, I'm just not a fan of the couch." We walked into my room and I flipped the light on. "I'm gonna go change into my pajamas." I picked up my clothes and headed out, but stopped. "If you want something to sleep in, I have some Yale sweats I bought for my dad, but never gave to him. They're in that second drawer there." I pointed him to the right direction and left to change in the bathroom.

A few minutes later when I came back, he was changed and holding a book in his hands on my bed. But not just any book. "I wasn't going to steal it again." He smiled and looked up at me from the open pages. "You seem to have kept this in a very peculiar spot ms. Gilmore. Any reason it was all by its lonesome in that drawer with random clothes?"

"I, uh … I didn't want anything to happen to it. It's special to me." I looked down at my feet, and then back at him. "And not just because it's a good book. It makes me think of you. So partly I was protecting it and your notes, and partly because I didn't like it being out as a reminder of us. It used to upset me at times." I walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"I know I've apologized for the stupid kid I used to be, but I really am sorry for how I hurt you Ror." He placed a gentle kiss on the side of my head.

"No apologies needed anymore, we've moved past all that. This time is for getting to know each other now, not bring up our mistakes. Besides, I am absolutely dead tired. You ready to lay down?" I looked at him and let out a giggle. "This Yale attire is very becoming of you. I feel you could model this at the student store and people would run to buy these sweats."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not too late for me to go, ya know."

I shook my head and scooted back further on the bed. "Nope, you already said you'd stay." He followed my direction and moved back on the bed as well, tucking his legs inside the blankets. I suddenly became very aware of how close we would be to one another and froze. "This is going to sound so lame, but I've never been so nervous to sleep next to another person." I laughed into my hands and peeked out to look at him.

He had a goofy grin on his face and pulled my arms and the rest of me down into a laying position with him. In almost one smooth maneuver, he had wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. "Yeah well, too bad. Good night Rory."

I looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight." And falling asleep next to him, was like finally coming home.

—The next morning—

I opened my eyes, and the sun was coming through the curtains, with a rude brightness. Jess was lightly snoring, and it was the cutest sound I'd ever heard. For now at least, give it a while and I'd probably be more annoyed. My head was resting in the crook of his arm, and I noticed the position of his other hand lightly resting on my stomach. I don't have a bump, or anything, but the very fact his palm was right above my unborn child was a very weird feeling. And yet he laid there, in complete ignorance. I felt guilty. I was allowing us to become close, with possibly one of the biggest secrets I could ever have. Right then and there, I decided I would tell him by the time he left town.

I laid there, watching him until his eyes began to flutter open and his body started shifting around. "Mornin'. Have you been watching me for very long?" He asked between yawns.

I shook my head. "I've only been up for a few minutes. I didn't know if I should wake you. Wouldn't want you to be up early when you don't have to work."

He glanced over at my clock beside the bed. "Eight o'clock is hardly early for me anymore." My body stiffened as he glided his hand across my stomach to bring me closer to him and he reacted immediately. "I'm sorry, if this is too much I can go."

"No, its not that." I looked into his eyes. "I promise its not that. I just need to get up and pee really bad." He released his hold on me, and I slowly sat up, then left the room. I decided to brush my teeth as well and wash my face to get ready for the day. I looked in the mirror and and held on to the counter with a grip. My face was white and I could feel a spout of morning sickness come on. I dropped to my knees and hurled into the toilet. A few minutes later I could feel my color coming back and the nausea ease up. Brushing my teeth once more and gurgling some mouth wash, I exited the bathroom.

"You ok? You're looking a little clammy."

There's the guilt feeling again. The courage to tell him better be here by the end of the week. But I just shrugged my shoulders at him and collapsed on the bed. "Just too much junk food during the movies last night. There's new toothbrushes in the bathroom drawer and clean towels in the hall if you wanna take a shower." Was i being too forward? "Or I mean, you could go to the apartment for that. It's up to you, I was just offering."

"Ok. I'll be back." He got up and left the room. I heard the shower turn on from the bathroom down the hall.

I groaned in frustration and rubbed my face. Closing my eyes, I decided to just relax while Jess showered. If I was this tired all the time at only two months along, I obviously had no clue what was in store for me down the road. Slowly, I dozed off into a light nap.

I heard my door creak open, and I heard shuffling around the room. I opened one eye and tried to focus my blurred and tired vision. I saw Jess' figure grabbing at some clothes, and my other eye shot open. There he stood, with the towel wrapped around his waist. "I forgot to take my clothes with me, I didn't mean to wake you." I couldn't peel my eyes away. God that man looked good. "See something ya like creeper?" He smirked and walked away to go change.

I could feel the heat on my face as I blushed when he came back in the room. "So um, what did you want to do before you go back to the diner?"

Sitting next to me on the bed, he started putting on his shoes. "Well I could make us something to eat if you have anything here for me to cook?"

We walked into the kitchen and I rummaged around the cabinets and fridge for food. "We have eggs, a roll of sausage that still has a respectable best by date, and moms favorite… 'just add water' pancake mix." I placed the items on the counter.

"Luke hasn't thrown that garbage out, yet? Where's all his supplies that he cooks with?" Jess looked into the fridge, as if I had missed a bunch of food I wasn't showing him.

I rolled my eyes. "She likes her food at the diner still. Plus nobody, aka me, has gone shopping since they went on their honeymoon."

"Ok, well I guess it will do." He rolled up his sleeves and started on the food.

I sat at the table, I had offered to help but he just laughed and said it was better I didn't. Watching him move around the kitchen, making breakfast after waking up next to each other, this was amazing. This was something I could repeat in life.

Serving up the eggs, sausage and pancakes, he set a plate in front of me. "Thank you." I placed my hand on his as I said this, and then started in on my food. We sat eating breakfast, discussing recent books we had read and random things that we'd never had the chance to tell each other. I reluctantly gave into the whole story of how I stole a boat, since he only knew bits and pieces. And he talked about the time he spent in New York, living on a mattress on the floor. We agreed to share little stories like this for the week, catching up on what we had missed.

-That's the end of this chapter! Thanks for reading, thanks for the reviews and thanks for making it this far with me! I hope you are enjoying! The story won't always be a day by day encounter, and it will start moving forward soon!! Thanks again!!*


	7. Chapter 7

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the affiliated characters/references.

Chapter 7.

—3 days later—

The past couple nights of sleeping in the apartment had been off. I hadn't asked to stay the night with Rory again, though part of me wanted to. It seemed at times, she was sad as well to see me leave her house after we had hung out. But taking in her word that she wanted to take things slow, I figured it was best I didn't invite myself over to spend the night every night I was here. I had one more day left in Stars Hollow, and this time I would have a reason to not want to leave.

Our nights had consisted of talking about so many different things. She went over her adventure on the campaign trail, and then her downward spiral of not having a steady job afterwards. Rory finally decided she wanted to write for a major daily, but interviews and applications weren't going in her favor.

We talked about my writing and about the fact I've started on a second book, but have hit serious writers block. She had asked about California, and I gave in a little. But looking back at that part of my life, I felt like shit. For leaving her, for leaving Luke, and for chasing a man who could never satisfy a fatherly figure in my life. I did promise one day to share more about my trip there, but for now I wanted to focus on other things.

There was still this roadblock in our path though. This sadness that would enter her eyes, an emotion I'm sure she didn't realize I had caught onto. I was currently heading over to her house, it was late afternoon and Caesar had just gotten back early and taken my shift at the diner.

I waited on the porch after knocking, and she opened the door with a smile on her face. "Hey, I thought we had plans tonight after you closed again?"

"Caesar is back and I figured I'd bring you some early dinner." I held up the paper bag I had packed with burgers and fries, and a couple slices of pie.

She had a flicker of amusement in her eyes. "The last time you brought me a care package, it ended with Paris admitting a false declaration of love for you."

"See, now you have to invite me in and tell me what the hell it is you're talking about." She laughed as she opened the door wider and let me inside. I set up the food on the coffee table and pulled out 'The breakfast Club' dvd from my jacket pocket. "Unless you have other plans, I brought a movie to watch." She shook her head and sat on the floor, motioning for me to set up the movie. "I see I'm no longer being treated as a guest, but merely a servant." I rolled my eyes and laughed as I got it all ready.

She launched a fry at me. "Oh shut up, I'm comfy on the floor and you were already up. It's basically Gilmore house rules that you would have to put it on anyways."

After the movie had ended, we sat there talking on the floor. She was so close, her knee was resting on mine. She was going on about how some old dude with the last name Roundbottom was retiring from the paper and Taylor had finally agreed to hear her out about keeping the paper open for her to edit. "And to think I almost didn't go to the town meeting last night. I would've missed this opportunity. No, its not a dream career, but its something to be excited about everyday. Well, mostly excited."

"You'll do great. I might actually pick up the paper here whenever I come back now." Her smile disappeared and she looked down at her hands, twisting in her lap. "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip, as if stopping herself from feeling something. Possibly sadness. "I just forget that you're not here for good. Tomorrow is your last day and then you're off to live your life in Philadelphia. I've been enjoying this past week so much, and… I don't know. I know its not goodbye forever, but it sucks."

I took in a deep breath and leaned over, picking her chin up with my finger. Looking her in the eyes, I took the chance and placed my lips on hers. I wasn't sure she would accept the kiss, but she did. She parted her lips and deepened the kiss. The feeling of kissing her was better than any memory I had ever relived in my head. A minute or so later we broke apart, a little breathless. "I cant believe I waited this whole week to finally do that." I smirked at her, and she leaned her forehead on mine. "Scratch that, I cant believe I ever messed things up with you so bad, and missed out on doing that these past six and a half years."

She dipped her head and kissed me again, lingering her lips on mine. "It's like completing a puzzle in your head that you didn't know was left unfinished. I know I'm being corny, but… I've spent some of these years lost in life and love, and that kiss right there. It's like things just clicked for me. I've missed you Jess."

I gave her a quick peck again, "I've missed you too." I pulled away and gave her a smile. "I'm gonna clean up this leftover food before we end up making out all over the trash." Gathering up the wrappers and food, I piled them into the paper bag I brought them in.

"Here let me go throw that away and grab a plate for the pie." She headed off to the kitchen and her phone began to ring in her purse on the side table. "Can you grab that if its my mom please? I don't want to miss her call!" She shouted from the kitchen.

I felt weird answering if it was Lorelai, but got up and went to grab her blaring phone. I reached inside her purse, also an awkward moment for me, and pulled out the phone. "Hey Lorelai, its Jess. Rory wanted me to answer before she missed your call." I was fumbling with the strap of the purse to sit right on the shelf, when the whole thing fell over.

"Oh really… hmm now that is interesting. So where is my beautiful daughter?"

"She's in the kitchen, let me get her for you." I set the phone down on the shelf and proceeded to pick up Rory's belongings. I stopped dead in my tracks as I picked up a picture. Not just any picture… a black and white ultrasound. The top read 'Lorelai L. Gilmore'. This was Rory's. I held it in my hand as I heard her approach from the kitchen. My eyebrows furrowed together in anger and I shoved the picture back into her purse and held her phone out. "Here."

I walked away, grabbing my jacket up from the chair. I heard her mumble a 'not right now' to her mother and hang up the phone. "Jess please let me talk before you storm off."

I had already yanked open the front door when she ran in front of me. "Rory, get out of my way."

She placed her hands on my chest and tears were streaming down her face. "Please let me explain, please."

"Unless your mothers middle initial is L and not V, there's nothing to explain. You're pregnant Rory! This whole week we've spent getting to know each other and you didn't think for one second I should GET to KNOW you're having a baby?!" I snapped at her. I didn't care if she was upset or crying, I was the one who gets to be upset. How could she lie to me like this?

"I was going to tell you tomorrow before you left, I swear. I only found out a couple weeks ago, right before the wedding. I'm still processing, I didn't know how to tell you. And we had these moments together, and I got scared you would run and I was scared to lose what may have just been starting." She sobbed into her hands, but I couldn't give in.

"Who's the father?" I already knew, at least I'm sure my guess would be correct. Why else would she have been talking to that prick that night, the day she admitted to finding out she was pregnant.

"It's Logans, but we're not together! I promise! And He's not even going to be around for the baby! It's just me doing this, and I just needed time to tell you. I care so much about you, and I care what you think. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you immediately Jess."

I ran my hand through my hair and resisted punching the wall. "I just cant do this right now Rory. Getting close to you again… kissing you again. And then I find this out? How should I be reacting right now? Or is this how you envisioned me when you thought of telling me? I know I've messed up in life and with you, but I don't deserve this. You should've told me from the very beginning. And you sure as hell shouldn't have kept it from me once we started spending all our time together." She went to speak again, but I held up my hand and just walked away.

I couldn't stay there anymore. I couldn't look at her and not feel betrayed by her secret. I was mad as hell. Was I mad she was pregnant? Only slightly, because she deserved more than to be a single mother. So no, that's not why I blew up at her. She kept this from me, she treated me as a juvenile who would run away and then let me act on my feelings for her with this huge secret.

I stomped up the stairs of the diner and into the apartment. Angry and ready to leave this pathetic town, I started packing so I could split the moment Luke got in tomorrow morning.

—Thanks for reading! So Jess finally knows! Yikes! Will he forgive Rory? Will he at least let her explain? Stay tuned, and don't worry, this is definitely not the end for them! Just merely a road bump!! Again, thanks for the reviews and sticking with me through the story! I've been writing ahead a bit, which is why I'm able to get chapters up almost every day. So hopefully I can continue my progress to keep them coming out for you guys quickly! And soon, a visit to the elder Gilmore's house!!—


	8. Chapter 8

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the affiliated characters/references.

Chapter 8.

It was early morning and I hadn't slept at all. I kept replaying the night in my head over and over again. Jess' face contorted with anger and hurt. My mom kept calling and I finally texted her that I would just have to fill her in when she got home. I couldn't talk to her over the phone. Seems to be an unfavorable quality of mine lately, not being able to talk to people. I flipped over to my side and reached for my phone, I had yet to find the perfect words to say to Jess. I wanted so badly to reach out to him, but I knew I had to be prepared with what I wanted to say. I heard the rustle of the door being opened and mom barging into the house. "I'm in here." I called out.

My door whipped open and she hurried next to me on the bed. "Rory, what happened?" She was rubbing my back in comfort as she saw the tear stains on my face and pillow.

"I ruined it. I kept this secret and he found out. He found the ultrasound and flipped. I can't blame him though." I sniffed back some tears from emerging.

"I'm going to assume you guys had started to let your emotions out?" I nodded, but said nothing. "And now he's angry that you kept this from him?"

"We hung out all week, he spent the night- nothing happened," I clarified right away, "and just last night before he saw the ultrasound, we had kissed. My plan was to tell him today before he left, so he could have some time to think things through back at home. Kind of like, we would both have space to digest this more. Or maybe just space so I wouldn't have to be around when he decided he didn't want a Gilmore plus one on the way. I messed up mom. In so many ways." I cried into my pillow, as she tried to console me.

"Luke headed to the diner to talk to Jess about how business has been. I'll see if he gets any information on his side, ok? But hey, you and Jess… I think you're going to be ok. He knows you're someone special, and even when I hated the idea, I could see how much he meant to you as well. Feelings like that, they have a way of winning over even the worst situations." She placed a kiss on my head. "I'm gonna make us some coffee, I found a bag of decaf for you from Costa Rica."

She left the room and I laid there pathetically until she called out that the coffee was ready.

—Jess' POV—

After tossing and turning all night I finally gave up on trying to sleep. I had just gotten out of the shower when Luke walked into the apartment. Throwing on my shirt, I went into the living room. "If you're here to talk about Rory, don't bother. I don't want to hear it."

He looked at me confused and sat at the table. "What happened with Rory? I just came here to ask how things went with the diner while I was out, but I can see now, that is the less important matter. What did you do?"

I shot him an angry glare. "Because it always has to be MY fault right? She's the town's god damn princess and I'm still the hoodlum ruining lives! I've changed, in fact I've stayed away from trying to be with her until I could change this much! I'm not that kid who runs away at the first sight of trouble! And I'll be damned if you and her continue to treat me like I cant handle adult situations!" I threw myself down onto the couch and gave a look of defeat. "She's pregnant. She's going to have a kid with that stupid jerk. That's not even what I got so mad about. I'm mad that she felt I couldn't handle that truth. How come nobody can tell that I'm a different person?" If I was the crying type, now would be the time I caved and did so. I felt like all my effort to be someone worthy of Rory and even of Luke, was wasted. They both still looked at me like I couldn't deal with shit.

"Jess… I'm sorry. Old habits and all that, ya know? I can see you've changed. Hell I asked you to come here in place of me didn't I? Rory can see it too, I'm sure. You've gotta give her a little on this one. She's probably scared, and I know she has to be hurting over the fact that dirt bag doesn't want the kid. You can't expect her to just be ok enough with her situation to start sharing it with everyone. That baby's own dad didn't want either of them, and you think she's just going to assume you will want her and a kid that's not yours?" I looked up at Luke, the only man who's ever been a type of father to me.

I let out my frustration in a groan. "What you're saying makes sense, I guess. It's just… I would've liked to have all the information from the start. I deserve to be treated like I won't run away. In the past, I know I made my mistakes of running, but I thought I had proved myself to be better." I sighed and looked down at my phone, expecting to have heard from her, but nothing. "It hurts, because when I yelled at her and walked away… she looked hurt as well, but not surprised. Like she was waiting for that reaction the whole time."

"Let me ask you something real quick. Let's say the day you got back into town, Rory came up to you and decided to confide in you that she was pregnant. Whatever happened this week between the two of you, would that information have changed your actions?" I stared at him, then threw on my jacket and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" He questioned a bit angrily.

"Out." Was my only response as I shut the door behind me.

—Rory's POV—

My mom had fallen asleep upstairs after a shower, and I was sitting on the porch sipping on my coffee. She had promised to try and stay awake for me, but she failed. Not that I minded, I needed some more time to think to myself. My phone was next to me, a text to jess, open and blank. Why couldn't I find anything to say to him, except 'please come over'.

"Everything that happened this week, my actions, they wouldn't have changed." I looked up at the sudden sound of jess' voice. He was stomping towards me as he yelled those words. "And everyone in this stupid town can hear me for all I care! I get that you're scared," he was now up on the porch looking directly at me, "and I get that asshole didn't want you two, but I want you! So don't hold his actions against me! Don't hold my past against me when I have changed! I know I ran before, but I'm not that guy. Who knows if I'm ready to be a dad. Hell, I just barely started taking care of myself properly. But I can tell you that I want you, Rory. And if that means I have to take on the fact that you're pregnant, I'm at least willing to try. You should've given me the chance to try!" His face started to look more and more sad, than angry. And my heart broke. He was right.

"You're right, Jess. You have changed so much, and I'm sorry I treated you as if you couldn't handle this." Tears poured down my cheeks. "I don't even know how I'm handling this, and all my insecurities built up against me telling you. But I should've known you weren't the same guy I used to know, that you wouldn't have ran away before discussing it fully with me. I'm so sorry."

He walked over to the porch swing and sat next to me, pulling my face towards his with his hand. He placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I don't know how we're going to do this, we're long distance and this is one hell of a start to a relationship, but I want to try." I've never heard him sound so sincere.

"I still want to take things slow, I don't want to mess things up with you anymore than I already have." I kissed him this time, slow and passionate. Letting my actions speak for my emotions. "I will apologize for this, for the rest of my life if I have to."

"The rest of you life, huh? Thought we were taking things slow." But he smirked and kissed my forehead. "There's lots of things we are going to have to talk about with this situation, but first and foremost, what did Logan say to you when you told him?" I was caught off guard by this question, though I could understand why he wanted more details.

"Well, there's so much more to him just not wanting to be apart of the baby's life, and I'm not defending him. It's just complicated…" I trailed off, thinking of how this next part would be a huge blow to my character is Jess' eyes. "You see, Logan is engaged to some heiress or someone fancy anyways. He caved in and started working for his dad in London, was properly introduced to a suitable woman, and is living a Huntzberger life. I kept telling myself it was ok, because he wasn't in love with Odette, his fiancé. But there I was, his side piece, for a while now. After I turned down his proposal at my graduation, he said it was all or nothing. I guess that statement proved to be false, when we reconnected in London. I had a lead for writing some book, but never dedicated myself to it. Once I started messing around with Logan, I only took the book offer to have a reason to be there." I looked over at Jess, his face was blank.

"Go on." No emotion is his voice, and I couldn't tell if that was a bad thing or not.

"Well we kept up the affair, Odette wasn't living with him yet, and once she moved in I started retracting myself from his life. I was feeling more and more like the mistress as I was put up in hotels, and cars were sent for me rather than us going places together. I hadn't seen him for a few weeks, when I called him the night of the wedding to tell him I was pregnant. Basically, he said that he was making his family proud and with his upcoming marriage he couldn't be around for me and the baby. Not that it makes up for anything, but he's offered to pay for medical bills and asked for me to update him on the progress of the pregnancy." A tear rolled down my face. "I've felt so lost, and its not an excuse I know, but I'm not that person. My actions with Logan don't define me, because deep down I know that's not who I am."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "I know its not you. I've told you before, you change with him. I'm not saying he's to blame for you taking part in an affair, but I am saying that I know you're not that person. Do I love the fact you did all that? No, it bugs the hell out of me. Here I am, working to be better for you, and you chose an ass instead."

"I did choose him, temporarily… but I'm coming to realize that everyone in between when I was seventeen and now, has only been filling in. I couldn't have known this way back then, and I couldn't have even known a year ago. It's one of those things you just have to experience to know. I had to be back around you emotionally, to see…"

"To see we fit together." He finished my thought with his words and I nodded. "You need to learn to trust that I won't run away, and that I can handle things better than when I was younger. Like I said, I don't know what I'm getting myself into, with a child being involved soon. But I think we can make this work." I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder. "How involved do you want me to be with everything, with the pregnancy and stuff? I figure I should ask now."

I felt nervous, because I didn't know if he was trying to set boundaries or was just curious. I shrugged a shoulder. "I'm not sure how that will work. I definitely don't want to keep you in the dark until one day I call and be like 'it's happened, I'm a mom'. I'm just as new to all this as you are. You're going to have to tell me what you feel comfortable with in the beginning, and if we get more serious then I think its important you are involved a lot."

Jess sat there quietly, taking it all in, I'm sure. The silence was nerve wrecking, until he finally spoke up. "I know you'll have your mom and Luke, but I can be involved. Living farther away, it will be hard to come to all the appointments and milestones, but I want to be included. I know now you are a package deal here, and I'm ok with that."

I smiled, allowing myself to dream again of not doing this all alone. Picturing Jess in my life, and now I suppose my child's life as well. And it was a picture I would never tire of.

—This Is not the end of the story!! I still have a lot in mind and am still writing chapters!! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry for the drama, but not really, Im not a fan of stories where all is well 24/7! Anyways, thanks again!—


	9. Surprise, surprise!

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the affiliated characters/references.

Chapter 9.

—One Week Later—

"Are you sure you want to come? I think they're just drawing blood this time because they did an ultrasound last time, mom." I called out from my mom's bathroom, I looked in the mirror, smoothing out my hair. Seriously, this bathroom was our favorite room in the whole house.

"You really underestimate my skills of persuading people, I will have that doctor doing a little fetus photo shoot by the end of your visit." She appeared in the door frame, giving an evil smile. "So did Jess say if he was going to make it? Are you guys there yet, is it too early? I don't know how dating while pregnant works. It may have upgraded in the last 24 years, anyway."

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at my phone, which didn't have any new notifications. "I had told him about it, but I also mentioned it wasn't a big deal. It's just a check up, nothing big going on like knowing the gender or anything. Yesterday he said he would see what he could do, but couldn't make any promises. Pretty much the agreement we had settled on before he left town as it is. He lives so far, it would be unrealistic for him to be here every time." I looked at my mom, and gave a smile. "Is it not completely insane how we're here talking about my being with Jess. I mean after all this time… and you're not even rolling your eyes every time I say his name." I laughed, thinking of my teenage years around Jess and my mother.

"Well for one, I've learned since you started college, you're going to be with whoever you want. Second, Jess has grown on me. It's like him and Luke took the same class in being normal people with feelings and words." She suddenly laughed out loud and I gave her a puzzled look. "It's just, at Liz's wedding, I now remember when I found this like self help, how to love book, in Jess' backpack. Oh god, and Luke got so defensive about it when I mentioned it in a joke."

My eyes widened and I let out a laugh. "You think they like, studied it together?! I mean, good for them, but seriously, knowing the two of them. That thought is absolutely hilarious."

"What are you two being so loud about?" Luke grumbled as he walked into the bedroom.

We shared a look, and burst out laughing. "Nothing." We said in unison.

"April just called, she'll be here in a week and a half for her christmas vacation. We really need to figure out another bedroom situation in this house. Might give Tom a call for some estimates."

My mom gave him a kiss on the cheek and nodded. "Whatever you want, babe. We're about to head out to Rory's appointment, and we will be back for a late lunch. Don't forget that we are going to Hartford tonight for dinner, all of us." She gave him a look and he rolled his eyes.

"It's not that I would forget, its that I purposefully push it to the back of my mind until the painful time comes. Anyways, I'm heading back to the diner until I have to get ready. I'll see you guys later. Have fun… or whatever at your appointment Ror." He waved bye and headed out.

I sat on my moms bed and checked my phone again. "Still nothing from Jess?" I shook my head and dropped the phone into my purse. "Well, we have to get going in case there's traffic on the way up there, sweets."

"Mom, you and I both know there's only ever 'traffic' on Friday nights." I used air quotes to emphasize my sarcastic remark, we both knew it was our go to excuse for Emily Gilmore.

A while later, we sat in the doctor's waiting room. Mom was gushing over some nursery ideas in a magazine from one of their tables. "I really need a better paying job so I can start looking for a place. I'm going to be cramped in that room with a baby." Giving my phone one last glance, I decided to give up and turn it off before going into the the exam room.

"We can always do some expanding, you heard Luke, we're probably hiring Tom soon anyways for some work on the house for April."

I nodded, but felt weird having mom and Luke doing so much for me. My mom looked up and had a huge grin on her face, and I was confused as to why. "Did you just find some ridiculous nursery décor again?" I asked, but then noticed her gaze wasn't directed towards me.

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't even know I could get away til early this morning." I jumped up from my chair as Jess spoke.

"Oh my god, you really didn't have to come all this way." I hugged him tight, and released him from my grip for a small kiss on the cheek.

"I told you I would try. Now sit down before they kick us out for being loud or something." Just then, the nurse came out and called my name, letting us know we could go back into my room.

I sat on the table awkwardly, the room was silent. Jess and I had shared some texts since our big talk a week ago, but there was no protocol on how to act while waiting at your prenatal appointment with your boyfriend who was not the father of your child. We had both agreed to put my mistake of not telling him about the pregnancy behind us, and that we would move forward slowly. As much as I wanted him here, I honestly didn't expect him to show. I told him he didn't have to jump right into the pregnancy thing, and that he could take all the time he needed to adjust. But I stared at him across from me, thankful he had jumped quickly.

"Alright Ms. Gilmore, let's get this started." The doctor walked in, and set my chart on the counter. "We're going to take some blood this time around. I'll do a quick feel on your abdomen to make sure I can feel the growth of the uterus."

"Hi, I'm Rory's mom, Lorelai. You see, against my request and endless begging, she scheduled her last appointment while I was out of town and I completely missed seeing my beautiful grandchild on that screen you have over there in the corner. So, I'm here to offer any amount of bribe, to hopefully, maybe get you to do a quick peek at baby." I put my head down in embarrassment. She actually went there.

The doctor laughed and shook my moms hand, which was extended for a greeting. "Well hello grandma, I'm Dr. Garcia. Though we don't offer a regular schedule of ultrasounds unless the pregnancy is high risk, I suppose we can do you a tiny favor today. No bribe necessary, one grandma to another." She shared a quick wink and my mom squealed.

Dr. Garcia did her exam and felt around my abdomen, mentioning everything was looking good. She brought over the ultrasound machine, and I felt very nervous. Jess was shifting in his seat, seemingly uncomfortable. Was he regretting coming? Was this becoming too real for him? I tried to knock the thoughts out. The cold gel for the ultrasound spread over my stomach as she moved the Doppler around. My eyes were glued to the screen, but I heard my mom come closer to me.

I looked over to give a smile, and noticed both her and Jess were standing by my side. "Not about to take the cheap seats for the show." Jess smirked as he stood next to my mom. "Is it alright?" He asked, motioning at his position so close.

I nodded, happily. "Absolutely." The doctor let the heartbeat play loudly and pointed out the little nubs of legs and arms that had begun to show since the last ultrasound. We got a few print outs, and afterwards a nurse had come in to do my blood draw.

"How did you get here?" I asked Jess as we approached my car.

"Grabbed a cab once I got in at the train station here in Hartford. I can stay a couple days, if you don't mind giving me a lift to Stars Hollow?" His hand was holding mine lightly as we walked.

"Uh duh, hop on in." My mom answered for me, and I nodded, reassuring her answer.

—Later that evening—

"You don't have to go, they're only expecting mom, Luke and me." I eyed Jess as buttoned up my cardigan over my dress.

"Do they know about the pregnancy, yet?" He questioned.

"No, I havent even seen them since the wedding. They went on a trip to France, and we're going there now since they were gone for Thanksgiving. At least, that was the excuse Grandma made to get us to go over there without mom making up reasons as to why she couldn't. I don't know how they will take it. We've all been getting along pretty well since Grandpa's heart attack, it made him appreciate things more I guess. And he's been dragging my Grandma along that path with him. But I doubt that new lifestyle will still help them accept their young, unmarried granddaughter is pregnant." I sat on the bed to strap on my heels, next to Jess.

"Not a big fan of your grandmother, and I'm sure the feeling is still mutual. Look, if you want me to go, I will. Down the road, they'll find out about us being together anyways. And this time, I don't even have a black eye as a conversation piece, so we might even have an ok time." I laughed at the memory of that awful Friday night, years ago.

"Hey you, we're getting ready to head out. I'm going with Luke in his truck. Are you almost ready?" My mom poked her head through the door. "Are you staying behind Jess?" She asked, noticing he was dressed nicely.

"I've told her I'll go, but she says I don't have to." He shrugged and watched me, waiting for a final answer.

"Well if you really don't mind, then let's go." Grabbing my purse, we all headed towards the door. With hesitation, I also grabbed my newest ultrasound picture. "Might as well rip all the bandaids off tonight." I muttered to myself, then quickly caught up with everyone outside.

There was a moment of silence, in every way, as we waited for the door to be answered. Emily finally ripped it open, "Of all nights you forget you have your own keys, you wait the whole five minutes for someone to come to the door. Honestly, Lorelai." She looked slightly irritated, but not anything out of the usual. We all hurried inside and handed our coats to the maid who finally showed face. "Well, hello Jess. I didn't know we were expecting you as well." Her voice was calm, but with a bit of attitude dripping off her words.

"Grandma, Jess came into town to visit for a couple days, and we asked him to join us. I hope that's ok." I quickly spoke up, and stood next to Jess who didn't seem to be bothered by her… yet.

"Of course that's fine Rory, come on in everyone! Let's get the drinks started, shall we?" My grandpa's voice carried throughout the entryway. We followed him into the the sitting room, I sat at the chair next to Jess', my mom and Luke on one of the couches. "Now, what drinks will everyone be having?"

After getting our drinks, we sat while grandma asked all about mom's honeymoon, and grandpa grilling Luke about his business and still trying to convince him to become a chain restaurant. I was especially thankful they hadn't turned their attention towards Jess and I yet, and then the maid announced that dinner was served.

We took our seats at the table, I obviously decided to stick near Jess on one side. I got nervous, thinking of the ultrasound picture I had slid into my pocket before hanging my purse up. "So young man, I know I saw you at the wedding briefly, but tell me a little about yourself." Grandpa had turned his attention towards Jess.

"Well I'm a writer. I have one published novel, and I'm currently writing another. For steady income though, I work at a publishing house in Philadelphia. We bring on new authors, the books that are printed, we run in small quantities. Just offering a start for people who can't really get an agent or into a more well known publisher." I grabbed Jess' hand under the table and squeezed. "Also, I am currently dating your granddaughter." He said, matter-of-factly.

Mom and I both nearly choked on our dinner as he said the words. I stared at him with wide eyes and then settled on Grandma, who was fidgeting in her seat. "Well! A published author, with a respectable job. I think that's wonderful, congratulations you two." Grandpa was happy, but Emily wasn't about to hold her tongue anymore.

"Richard Gilmore! How can you congratulate them? This boy, is the one who showed up years ago, LATE and with a horrible black eye! He is definitely not a person we should be encouraging our granddaughter to be dating!" Her outburst was not surprising, but still hurtful and I felt bad that Jess had to listen to it.

"Emily, please. You are being rude to our guests. Besides, he was here on time tonight. And unless he has gotten into the girls' makeup, I don't see a black eye he is covering up. One might say, he has changed." I smiled appreciatively at my grandfather as he stuck up for Jess.

"This is ridiculous! Rory Gilmore, when will you start taking your life more seriously?" I was taken back by her accusation and stood up from the table.

"Grandma, I am taking life seriously! You don't know the half of what I've been doing or going through, so you couldn't possibly know if this was a good choice for me!" I took the ultrasound picture out and held it out to her. "I know you both will be disappointed to know I'm pregnant, but I am. And here Jess is, braving this dinner with me, accepting me and this child and it's not even his! The person you would like me to be with, is the same person who has abandoned me in this situation. And honestly, Logan is a person I could never have in my life, anyways. So don't attack Jess, when he's been more of a man than anyone I've been with!" Tears rolled down my face, more from anger than sadness. I left the picture on the table, and walked away. Jess, mom and Luke following right behind me.

-Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you are enjoying this story! I am certainly enjoying writing it!!—


	10. Talks with Grandpa

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the affiliated characters/references.

Chapter 10.

We had pulled up to the house after mom and Luke, but we stayed in my car long after they had gone inside. "I shouldn't have just blurted that out to your grandparents, Rory. I'm sorry."

Jess was sitting in the drivers seat, as I was too upset to be the one to drive home. "Don't apologize, you were being honest and at least now they know… everything." I thought back on their facial expressions, as I stood there pouring out my secret. Grandma looked more mad than I had ever seen, and I honestly think grandpa was close to tears. His face gave way to little emotion, but I saw the glisten in his eyes. A second Gilmore, unwed and pregnant. I felt horrible for letting them down in that aspect, but grandmas attack on Jess and myself, quickly drowned that feeling. How dare she attack one of the few people I have in my corner right now.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Jess questioned, lacing his fingers into mine.

"I'm so sorry how tonight turned out for you. Those things my grandma said, they're not true. You are right for me, Jess. I may not have done as much dating as other girls my age, but I know without comparison that I've found a great guy. As of right now, I don't think I deserve you. I've been a horrible person to many people, including you. Honestly have no idea what you see in me." I laughed through some tears.

"I see the girl who didn't turn her back as soon as she met me when I first came here. I see the girl who can hold actual conversations, with facts to back all her words. I see the girl who's stubborn as hell and fights for those she cares about. And most of all, I see the woman she's turned into, and how she makes me better myself every chance I get." He kissed me, and I felt all his words as our lips connected. I felt the truth and emotion. "If I ever hear you repeat how sappy I just got…" but I cut him off with another kiss, unwilling to let the moment die off.

"Some things are better left between the two of us." I smiled at him and decided to unbuckle. "Let's head inside, I don't want to miss mom's ranting."

Inside the house we could hear mom stomping around her room upstairs. Luke was on the couch rubbing his head."She's torn between being super proud of Jess for his honesty, and being super pissed about your grandma. I think I'll go to the diner and grab some rant meals real quick. Tell your mom that I will be right back." He grabbed his keys and headed out, I'm sure his real motive was to escape the fit she was throwing.

"They act like you're some lost child, who has stumbled into life!" And finally she made her appearance down the stairs with a shout. "I knew my mother wasn't going to handle Jess well, but if ANYTHING it's MY job to be upset who you're with! And if I'm not upset, then why should she be?! I swear, what gets me is how she acts like you're her daughter! She attacks you like you're about to be grounded. It's seriously déjà vu of my childhood. She does not have the right to do that!" She had stormed into the kitchen, and the sound of the coffee maker was evident. "Where the hell did Luke go?!"

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed her arm. "Mom, calm down. Luke went to get us food. Yes this evening was very upsetting, but if she wants to be this way, then we just wont be around her. Do I want that? No, of course not. I hope when she calms down, grandpa can talk some sense into her… about the Jess thing anyways. I have no expectations for the pregnancy announcement. That one, I'll understand most any reaction she eventually gives me. But thank you, for taking this all better than she has. And thank you for being upset about it with me." She gave me a warm smile and then turned to Jess.

"That was awfully brave of you. You've earned many extra points with me tonight. Lord knows this chicken over here, might have announced your relationship months down the road." I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Which would just be a repeat of how you handled your Jason relationship. Except wait, no, his father did that for you." I grinned an evil grin her way.

"Now this is just getting ugly, let's be friends again." We shook hands and laughed.

We sat at the table talking for a bit waiting for Luke to return, while Jess was in my room. There was a knock at the door and we both looked at each other. "Did Luke forget his keys? Do we even lock that door anymore?" She asked, puzzled.

Both of us got up from the kitchen table and headed to answer the door. I was stunned to see my grandpa standing there. He looked very solemn, and somewhat awkward as well. "May I speak with you a moment out here, Rory?"

At first I glanced at my mom, who seemed to be leery of his appearance. "Sure grandpa. I'll be right back, mom." I stepped outside, and shut the door behind me. He motioned to the porch swing for us to have a seat.

"I remember the day your mother told us she was pregnant. I'll never forget that day. My heart broke, for your grandmother, our family, and most of all for Lorelai. She was so young, and in those times it was not easy and was not accepted easily, either." He took a deep breath and stared into his hands, folded at his lap. "This is not how I pictured a life for my granddaughter. Abandoned at such a desperate time, by a man I encouraged for her no less." A look of anger came over his face, and I could tell it was directed to himself.

"Grandpa, make no mistake, this was my doing whether you and grandma wanted me with Logan. I made my choices."

"I wish for many great things to happen in your life, Rory. And I wish to be apart of them as well. I don't want to miss things like I did after Lorelai had you. So my feelings on this situation will be kept to myself, and will be dismissed, because I don't want to lose you."

I gave him a hug from the side. "You won't grandpa, i didn't want to cut you out either. Now I just hope Grandma can feel the same."

He huffed and crossed his arms. "She is throwing quite the tantrum right now, as I'm sure you can imagine. But she will come around, I know so. And no matter her opinion, you've caught yourself quite the young man, Rory. The courage to step into a child's life, a child that isn't his. Your grandmother will come around with him as well, I'll see to it. He is welcome over to the house with you girls at any time. Now then, I better get going." We both stood up and hugged briefly. "Do not hesitate to ask for help if you ever need anything, young lady."

After we said our goodbyes, I went inside where mom was waiting anxiously on the couch. I started explaining everything Grandpa had said to me, and Jess came out of my room as well to listen. "Well kid, you've always had his heart, since the day you were born. I'm surprised, but not really. I'm glad he came to show his stance on the matter. Though, the fact Emily did not tag along, shows she's not supporting his feelings, I hope you know that."

I nodded as my mother spoke. "Him and I both have a feeling grandma will come around eventually."

Luke walked in just then, and sat the bags of food down on the coffee table for us. "Don't get used to me delivering this junk food, Rory. You can expect veggie burgers and salads at every other meal now that you're pregnant. And a good hearty breakfast, that's the most important."

I wrinkled my nose at the thought. But it was pretty sweet of Luke to care. "I've already switched to decaf for the most part, but I make no promises on giving up the fries!" I bit into a hot fry, proving my point. We all enjoyed dinner together, since we hadn't had much at the Gilmore's earlier.

Some time later, mom and Luke started getting ready for bed. "So Luke and I were talking, and if you guys would like to stay at the diner, you're more than welcome to. While Jess is here, it might make it a little less awkward for him. Now I personally don't mind where you two sleep, though you're in a new relationship, we're newly weds… lets just say we could all use the space." She gave a wink.

"Ah jeez." Jess got up from the couch and headed into my room, leaving my mom and I in a fit of giggles.

"Thanks mom, I think we will head over there. But Jess and I aren't really there yet, so us leaving the house, is just for you and Luke. God knows I've avoided therapy this long, let's not break the streak now." I joked with her, but was definitely happy to have some alone time to just hang with Jess. I got up and headed to my room. "Hey, I think I'd like to stay at the diner, less people, quality time with you."

He was already grabbing up his few belongings. "Sounds good to me." I nodded and started gathering a few items to take over to the apartment with me.

It was late, and Caesar had already closed up, so thankfully we didn't have to worry about an audience as we entered the diner and went upstairs. I sat my things down and plopped down on Jess' old bed. "Just like I wished for back when I was seventeen." I laughed as Jess crawled up the bed, settling next to me. He propped himself up on his arm, and looked at me with a smile.

I leaned in and kissed him, wrapping a hand in his hair. I felt his arm go around my back and pull me in closer to him. Flashbacks to Kyle's party ran through my head, pretty much the only other time we had done this. Not that life was any easier now, but at least things with Jess were good this time. Our kiss deepened, our mouths exploring one another, savoring the moment. And finally we broke apart. "As much as I want to continue this, I think its best we calm it down." I hated being the one to stop us, but I knew we would eventually have our moment, and for me, this wasn't it yet.

Jess nodded and gave me one last kiss before propping himself back up on his side. "So I was thinking we could head to New York tomorrow. If you don't have anything planned, and after you finish at the paper that is."

"Definitely, it'll be fun to get out and do something." I hadn't done much lately, except leave Stars Hollow for my doctor appointments and tonight's dinner. And jess and I hadn't really done anything together except eat and watch movies. I had subconsciously let my unexpected pregnancy take a toll on my activities, and I had to start living my life again. Leaning in, I snuggled up next to Jess, and he laid his head down with me.

—Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate all of you for sticking with me and the story!! I decided to keep Richard alive in this series. I was torn between following AYITL timeline which would mean he died, and following my timeline which is only two years post graduation for Rory. So I kind of, last minute, wrote him into the last chapter! Anyways, enjoy! —


	11. New York! And The Huntzbergers?

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the affiliated characters/references.

Chapter 11.

Jess had stayed at the diner to help Luke out, while I went to the Stars Hollow paper to get some work done. I was wrapping up the finishing touches, as he walked through the door. "Luke's got pretty slow, so I thought I'd just wait for you here." He sat across from me at my desk, wearing a plain olive green shirt under his jacket. He could make the most simple outfit look damned good.

I finished typing the last bit and saved my work. "I'm done. Let's head over to the house and get my car. I probably have to get gas, and of course some snacks and we'll be good to go."

We got to the house and I decided to grab an extra sweater, and a few other things inside. "Do you have any idea what you want to do? Is what I'm wearing ok?" I asked, turning around to show my clothes as if he hadn't seen me at all today. I was just wearing light blue skinny jeans, my bangles reunion tee and a sweater.

He smirked as he watched me twirl around. "No need to change. I have a few ideas of what we could do, and casual wear is completely fine for any of them."

—New York—

We found a place to park the car, which Jess threw a fit over the fact I was paying the ridiculous fee for all day parking. "I just don't want to keep moving the car everywhere we go." I said, pulling my hoodie down over my face, glad I had brought the extra clothing.

"All I'm saying is, I know plenty of places we could've parked for free as long as we move parking spots in the lot every couple hours." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, lets get going." He pulled me one direction and we started walking. We walked for, what seemed like forever, and then I spoke up. "So where are we going exactly?" My eyes were scanning all the buildings trying to find a landmark I would recognize. But we just kept going, and then finally he stopped and turned to look at me.

"I figured you would remember this place. It was probably the one and only day Rory Gilmore ever skipped school without a doctors note." He smirked as I looked at the park in front of us.

My smile grew wide, as I relived that day in my head. "Please tell me we are going to find that hot dog stand too!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. "It's so incredibly sweet that you remember that day and took me here."

"How could I forget the day you took the time to track me down." He pulled back and looked around. "Alright, lets go find a hot dog and we'll come back here to eat."

Finding the hot dog stand was fairly easy, it wasn't the same guy as before, but it didn't matter to us. We were now sitting on a bench in the park, I was on my second hot dog, and Jess was going on about the last time he had lived here. "Which reminds me, I want to go back to that record store with you." I nodded in response and kept eating. "Slow down there Gilmore, I can get you another if you're that hungry."

Swallowing my last bite, I blushed slightly. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was starving. I guess little Lima bean in there really likes hot dogs, too." I motioned towards my stomach, and his glance lingered there for a while. His expression was hard to read as he stared at my non existent baby bump. "Let me just throw these wrappers away and we can head to that shop now." I stood up, breaking the awkwardness I was feeling.

We meandered through the small aisles, looking at the collection of music. Seven years had passed since we were last here together. It felt completely insane to me, that after all life had put us through, we've come back to each other. Our feelings the same, if not more intense, now. My eyes lit up as Jess tapped on my shoulder and showed off the record he held in his hands. "I'm not one to believe in fate, but this is just crazy."

I snatched the record from him and ran my hands over the cover, smiling. "An autographed Go-Go's record. I'm definitely saving this for Christmas. Which isn't really fair, since I have kinda owed it to her since her graduation, but whatever. It's absolutely amazing you found it! I wonder if it's the same one I left on the bus? Oh well, who cares, you just made Christmas so much better for my mom!" I hugged him and skipped up to the register to pay.

Jess had one last stop in mind, that he wasn't giving any hints to. We trudged around, the sky was darkening above us, as it was now becoming night. After much of my famous Gilmore whining, we stopped and bought me a warmer hoodie that had 'I (heart) NY' on it. Jess scowled and said I could never officially claim to not be an out-of-towner after that purchase.

"Seriously Jess, Gilmore's are not athletic people, energetic? Yes. But we use that energy towards our beauty and our words and our funny hand gestures, NOT for physical activity. So are we close to where we're going yet?" I groaned, as we turned another city block corner.

And my eyes widened at the sight of the huge Christmas tree. "I'd usually be tired of your complaining, but we did just round out about 3 miles today. Don't worry, we'll take a cab back to the car parking." He glanced over at me, squeezing my hand. "Do you like it?"

"It's so beautiful! Oh look! That guy's selling hot cocoa at his cart. Can we get some?" I pleaded with my eyes and he nodded. We got our hot chocolate and sat at a bench facing the Rockefeller tree. "This is amazing, thank you for bringing me here." I took a sip of my drink and laid my head on his shoulder. My feet were definitely sore from the walking today. I stared at the tree, happy to be sharing this view with Jess. "Hey, so what are your plans for Christmas this year? I know I don't usually see you around Stars Hollow on the holidays but, I was wondering if you'd come spend it with us?"

"I'm sure I can swing a couple days around Christmas to come around. Typically I stop by and say hey to Luke and Liz, but never stay around very long." He kissed the top of my head gently. "Guess that's gonna be changing, huh."

"Well I wouldn't want to force the Christmas cheer on you, BUT I would love to have you here. Holidays are huge at the Gilmore house. So they kind of come with the package of dating Rory Gilmore."

He snorted and laughed. "Jeez, this whole dating you sure comes with a lot of packages lately." I didn't mean to let it get to me the way it did. But something about those words made me think of the baby. I had no right to ask him to be ecstatic that I was pregnant, but I had a feeling his statement did include my pregnancy. "Look I'm sorry, that probably came out wrong and kinda ass-like."

"It's fine." I sat up, and drank some more cocoa, but immediately spit it out as I spotted a very familiar blonde across the Rockefeller center. "Maybe we should go." I scrambled to get my belongings together and nearly yanked Jess off the bench.

"Hey I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I was pulling on his hand, but to no avail. "Rory, seriously what's up?" He noticed me looking frantic, and his eyes started scanning our surroundings. I could tell the moment Jess spotted Logan. He tensed up, and his face was filled with anger. "We are not stopping out time together to avoid that prick. If anything, he should avoid us or he's going to be getting something he really deserves."

"Jess, I just… I don't want to see him. Please can we-"

"Well, of all the places in the world." Mitchum surprisingly greeted us first. "How have you been Rory?" I was taken back by his presence and words. "The family decided to fly over, show Logan's fiancé around New York. Have you met Odette? You should meet her, absolutely fantastic woman." Mitchum glanced over his shoulder and waved over Logan, who I now noticed was standing next to the woman that is his fiancé. "Logan, come here."

"Uh, nice to see ya Rory." Logan stood awkwardly as Odette cleared her throat next to him. "This is my fiancé Odette. Odette, this is an old friend from college, Rory Gilmore." Logan's eyes fixed on Jess and I could see him trying to control his facial expressions.

Warily, I extended my hand to the woman. "It's nice to meet you. We were actually just about to be going though…"

"It's Jack right? Nice to see ya again, man. How's that writing career coming along, or did anything even come of it?" The tension was suddenly very thick, and I held onto Jess' arm.

"Fantastic, actually. How about you? Have you done anything particularly fascinating and amazing lately?" If jess ever thought my withering stare was scary, he should've had a mirror at that moment. His eyes were throwing daggers at Logan, leaving Mitchum and Odette fairly confused.

I broke the silence. "And we are leaving, its cold and we have a long drive home. Enjoy your evening everyone." I gave a smile and nod to the trio, and briskly pulled Jess away before prolonging the goodbye.

"You should've let me have my words with that guy. He doesn't deserve to be living the life he wants, when he's left you, like this." We walked up to a curb, waiting for a cab.

"Like what? I just didn't want to see him, but don't get me wrong Jess, he doesn't upset me. I'm happy. I have you. He left, and now I have you and this baby, which is scary but I'm not burned by it." I pulled his arm so he would face me. "I get the anger you have towards him goes past this ordeal I'm in now, but its ok. Everything turned out ok."

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. His lips were a welcome warmth, and I savored the moment. No way could I be upset at Logan walking away from me, and leading me to the best thing that could ever happen. "Let's get you home, Ror." A cab pulled up and we hurried inside. The cab ride was mostly silent, as we held hands in the back seat. And then Jess spoke up again. "As much as the guy irked me in the past, my anger now is purely because he's abandoned his kid. And while, in the long run, im benefiting from his loss by gaining you. A kid shouldn't be left like that." He was staring out the window, but I knew his face would express his sadness, as his words spoke from his childhood memories. My heart ached for Jess, and for the future moments I would have with my child. I hadn't given much thought to what I would say in the case of my kid asking where his or her dad was. And seeing Jess this way, it was definitely a worry on my mind, now.

—Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! And I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!!—


	12. Jess, all grown up

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the affiliated characters/references.

Chapter 12.

Christmas Eve had come fast, and I was excited for the holiday. It had been a few weeks since I last saw Jess. He had headed back to Philadelphia the day after we had been in New York. He was supposed to have left the night, but we decided it was best he didn't leave right after that fiasco with Logan. My mom had of course thrown a huge tantrum after we described how rude Logan had been to Jess. She had called Logan plenty of names that evening, which cheered us both up.

Jess was going to be in Stars Hollow in a couple hours, and the anticipation was building up inside me. I was now almost fourteen weeks pregnant, and my belly had a slight pudge to it suddenly. I had been wearing a shirt just one size too big to hide the bump, but today I opted for a snug sweater. Besides, the townsfolk of Stars Hollow were bound to figure it out eventually. And even with the still fairly small stomach, I know somebody is going to notice and the rumors will fly. Still, I was anxious at how Jess would react to the pregnancy now being visible. Last time he was here, I only sometimes looked a little bloated after eating.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at the apartment, or even the Dragonfly? It doesn't bother me if you just come home on Christmas morning, babe." My mom was doing some last touches of Christmas decorations around the house. We already had so many up, but she found a hidden box and declared she had to put it all up or Santa wouldn't visit.

I shook my head, not glancing up from my laptop, on which I was doing some work for the paper. "No mom, its fine. We're going to stay here, and all of us will wake up as a family and do Christmas morning right."

"Alright, whatever you say." She stopped hanging decorations and smiled at me. "I just cant believe we will have a little one around next Christmas! I remember when you were a baby at Christmas, you'd get so excited to rip open all the paper, and then you would just toss your gifts as if they were in the way of your joy."

I smiled back at her and rubbed my small bump, trying to imagine having a baby here during next years holidays. It still seemed unreal, as I'm sure most first moms felt this early in the pregnancy. And my face dropped a little, as a recurring thought popped into my mind. "Sometimes I wonder if jess will still be around too, ya know, after the baby is born. It's a little easier participating in this when the kid's not actually here yet."

Lorelai nodded and gave a sympathetic smile. "Only time will tell, hun. But I mean, he's already braved the grandparents and had a not-so-pleasant encounter with Logan, and all for you. Some would say, even after just meeting the grandparents, this kid would be a breath of fresh air. Emily is more drama than a baby." She shook her head. "But I know what you mean. He's not exactly tied to the pregnancy because its not his baby. In my opinion, I think he'll be around after too though. Jess loves you, everyone can see that. Hell, he comes back to this town way more often for you, than he ever did or does for Luke."

I nodded and sighed, shutting my laptop. "I think I'm going to take a nap before he gets here. I am absolutely beat." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her. "Thanks for the talk, mom. You always know what to say." And I headed off to my room to lay down.

—Jess' POV—

The bus dropped me off in the center of town and I headed towards the Gilmore house. As I approached the house, I notice Lorelai wrapping what looks to be, a third layer or garland around the porch rails. "So did ya rob the North Pole just to decorate your own place?"

She rolled her eyes and continued her work. "We LOVE Christmas here." She took a step back and looked over her job. "Ok, so it's a little much, but it was left over and I wanted to use it. It might have been done better if Luke had decided to stay and help…"

"But he wasn't feeling the Christmas cheer? I'm shocked." I held a hand to my chest and emphasized my sarcasm.

"Well Rory is still napping, but I have some coffee ready if you wanna head in?"

I nodded and followed her into the house. The outside of the house was no indication of their love for Christmas in comparison to the inside. I felt like the air was thick with holiday spirit and I wanted to gag. But I left a smile break as I noticed the stockings hung on the banister. All homemade with puff paint names written on them, and the last one hung had 'Jess' across it. I sat my bag down just outside Rory's room and continued into the kitchen with Lorelai. "Thanks." I grabbed the mug of coffee she had extended to me.

"So how was your train and bus ride over?" It was a little weird sitting here with Lorelai and Rory not around, but for the most part I could hold a decent conversation with the woman now.

I shrugged my shoulders as I swallowed my gulp of the hot coffee. "It was whatever. Though with the few trips I've made, and the ones I'm sure I'll be making even more often in the future, it's made me think of getting a car."

She beamed a smile at me. "That's awfully grown up of you, especially if it's not another clunker from Gypsy."

"Hey don't hate on that car. That car got me many places." She put her hands up in surrender on the subject. "I've actually got quite a bit saved up, I could probably put down a nice down payment on a good car this time around. I figure with the baby coming, I'll need something reliable anyhow." I didn't let it show often that I thought of Rory's kid, but when I did just now, I felt extremely vulnerable. And the huge grin on Lorelai's face just made it worse. "Yeah, yeah I know."

"I think its great you're thinking that far ahead." Her eyes darted to Rory's room and back at me, as she leaned in. "Between you and me, she's been a little anxious over the future and well… if you'll be here after the baby is born. Now she will kill me if she found out I've said this, and then I will kill you. So keep your mouth shut."

I shook my head. I understand why Rory would be anxious, but I had hoped she would have more confidence in our relationship. "Honestly, I'm scared out of my mind. I was telling Luke this other day over the phone. I'm not scared because the kid's not mine and its not that I don't know how to handle that. I can get over DNA not being shared, but I don't know how to help raise another human." I looked down into my coffee to avoid the eye contact.

"Rory's scared too. So you're not alone. This is a very big, scary ordeal for anyone. Having a first kid comes with all sorts of emotions. And I'm sure if you're around enough, you'll get the hang of everything just fine. It will just come to you, the way it will come to Rory." She patted my hand lightly. "Thanks for being there for Rory. I really don't know how she would get through any of this without ya, kid."

"You and Luke are bound to realize someday soon, Rory and I are not kids anymore." I rolled my eyes.

"One day, you'll understand why we always look at you guys as our 'kids'."

Just then Rory's door creaked open and she appeared into the kitchen. I straightened up in my chair. "Hey there, I didn't want to wake you as soon as I got here."

She leaned down and gave me a kiss. "You should've! We only have a couple days together, I don't want to waste them in bed."

"Dirty." Lorelai shot out, her and Rory shared a laugh and I'm sure I looked as uncomfortable as ever. "Alright you guys, I have to go check on the Inn, I will meet up with you for dinner tonight."

Rory pulled on my arm and led me to the living room, where we plopped down on the couch together. She flipped on the TV and cuddled up under my arm. I looked down at her and my eyes wandered to her stomach, thinking of the conversation I'd had with Lorelai. And then I noticed the ever so slight bump that was now there. Cautiously I moved my hand over and rested it on her stomach. I could feel her tense up, and I caressed my thumb lightly over her sweater. "It's so weird, I was just here a few weeks ago and now you're already getting bigger." She looked up at me with uncertainty in her eyes. "Hey, this…" I looked down at my hand over her stomach, "Doesn't scare me away. I kind of like it, you sport the whole baby bump pretty well." I smirked and she let out a laugh. "Seriously though, you don't need to look at me like I'm about to bolt just because you're kid is growing in there. I've said it once, and I'll keep saying it until you believe me. I'm not going anywhere, Ror."

"I love you, Jess." It was just a whisper, but it was the best sound I'd ever heard.

I leaned in and captured her lips. "I love you too."

—Sorry this one took a little while to get out! I hope you're enjoying! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!!—


	13. Two stories, one book

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls nor any of the affiliated characters/references.

Chapter 13.

Christmas Morning. The one exception to Gilmore's hating early mornings. I loved getting up early, enjoying hot coffee around the Christmas tree, and spending the day with my mom. I looked over at Jess next to me, who was lightly snoring. I smiled at how vulnerable and innocent he looked asleep on my tiny small bed. Leaning in, I kissed his lips softly. He stirred slightly, but didn't open his eyes. "Wake up sleepy head, It's Christmas!"

"No." Was the only response I got before he promptly rolled to his other side. I kissed his cheek. "Too early." He grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't even know what time it is."

"I can tell by how tired I still am."

I glanced at the alarm clock, barely past six in the morning. He had a point, yet I shoved him gently anyway. "It's christmas!"

With a huge sigh and dramatic roll, he was facing me, eyes open. "You're really annoying."

I smirked and kissed him again. "Come on, lets get up."

I sat out of bed and started to pull on my christmas design robe over my pajamas. "You are seriously over the top with Christmas, Gilmore." He watched as I tightened the robe ties.

I stuck my tongue out, clearly handling this maturely. "You love me anyways. Now come on, get uuuuupppp!" I popped the 'p' at the end with emphasis. I waited and tapped my door as he stood up and pulled a shirt over his head.

"Alright, Alright I'm up." He stumbled toward me and gave me kiss on the forehead. "You are very lucky I do in fact, love you."

Just then the door ripped open and my mom stood in the doorway with her matching Christmas robe on. "I told you they would be up too, Luke!" She yelled towards the living room. I heard a slight grumble from Luke as my mom smiled wide. "Let's go see what Santa brought!"

I bounced off to the kitchen with my mom to get some coffee, while Jess joined Luke in the living room by the tree. Shortly after, we joined them, mom snuck over to Luke and dropped a Santa hat on his head. "Ah geez, really?"

She nodded her head and I laughed at the sight in front of us. He was closer to the Grinch than Santa, but I knew he would wear it through the morning for mom. "Alright, lets pass out gifts!" I announced, I went to stand up but Luke motioned for me to sit back down, and he started gathering the gifts from under the tree. "Don't forget the stockings… Santa!" I teased and he turned red in embarrassment.

Jess had surprisingly been prepare, and had gifts for us as well. He got my mom and Luke tickets to some show in New York, which thrilled Lorelai to no end. She always loved a good getaway date night. His present to me sat in my lap. A small box, a very small box. I let it sit there as mom gushed over the autographed record I had gotten her.

I looked over at Jess who was opening a first edition Hemingway I had Grandpa track down for me. "I cant believe you found one. This is amazing Rory." He gave me a quick kiss. "I love it." He looked down at my gift. "Aren't you going to open it? Isn't that the point of all of us sitting around doing this?" His voice wavered ever so slightly.

My hands shook a little as I opened the paper carefully. Get a grip, Rory, its not going to be an engagement ring. Yet, a little velvet box showed under the wrapping. "Jess…?"

"It's not an engagement ring." He smirked, and I let out a sigh.

With a little more confidence now, I opened the box. A rose gold band inside with two connected hearts engraved on the top. "Two stories, one book." I said as I read the engraving on the inside of the band.

"It's way mushy and corny and all that gross stuff, I know. But its kind of a promise ring I guess. Anyways, I thought of the engraving myself, it just fit us because-"

"Because we are the stories from the same book." I looked up at him and he nodded, blushing. "Because our stories, our lives, go together." I kissed him, a little too passionately given we had an audience.

"Alright love birds, I'd say get a room, but its Christmas, no dirty allowed!" I laughed as I broke away from Jess' lips. "That was an awfully sweet gift, Jess. You did good." My mom gave him a smile.

"I love it." I took it from the box and slipped it onto my right ring finger. "Alright, me and baby are staving. Luke, what's for breakfast?" Lorelai nodded in agreement and pushed Luke into the kitchen. I sat back on the couch, resting my head on Jess' shoulder. "It really is an amazing gift jess. Thank you so much."

"You deserve it… we deserve this. I'm glad I came for Christmas. This has been kinda nice." He smiled down at me.

"Good. I like having you here for our traditions and holidays." I rested a hand on my small bump. "Maybe we can make some new traditions, too. Once the baby gets here, ya know…" I was hesitant with saying this, but pushed myself to anyhow.

Jess nodded and placed his hand on mine over my stomach. "I'd like that, a lot."

I sat up straight and looked at Jess. "So in a couple weeks, I'll be far enough along, I can go to these independent ultrasound places, and pay for packages that do picture print outs and they can also tell me the gender of the baby."I paused and tried to read his face, which was nearly impossible. "Anyways, I would really like it if you came. It's kind of a big milestone and I want you there. I can schedule a day that works best for you, whatever it takes."

He quieted me with a gentle kiss on the lips. "Tell me what day, and I'm there. No matter what."

"Really?" I couldn't hide the smile that spread across my face.

"Really. I'll be there. Look, I don't know exactly how to handle this or say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. You know I love you, and you love me. By extension, I love this baby Rory. It's a part of you, and its going to be a part of our relationship and life. When I think of you, and you being pregnant, I don't think of it being Logan's kid. I mean I know it is, but what I'm saying is, I just kind of see it as…" he rubbed his face in aggravation, searching for words.

I reached up and pulled his hands off his face, and into my own. "As ours?" I questioned, softly. Not sure if I was being too bold with my assumption. But he looked me in the eyes, and nodded in response. Tears sprung to my eyes. "Oh Jess…" I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "Thank you. Thank you for being this wonderful person. Ive never been so happy. Hearing you say that, that was the best Christmas gift by far."

"So that's not weird, or anything that I feel that? I mean is it too soon to even say stuff like that?" He looked nervous, probably feeling vulnerable.

I shook my head as I wiped the tears from my face. "We've wasted so much time apart, I don't want to waste anymore time worrying about if we're moving too fast. We know we love each other, and I know I want you in this baby's life."

I cupped his hand over my stomach and smiled. "Ours." He whispered as he stared at my belly, hidden under my robe.

I decide to speak up and break the silence. "Not to ruin our moment, but just to mention. Even if Logan changed his mind and wanted contact with the kid, I would never turn you away, or undo our progress together. And I would never-"

"It's ok Rory, I know. I'm here whether Logan wants to be a dad or not. A kid can have a step dad and a real dad. That won't bother me." I smiled. Jess always got me, always understood me.

"This is just the best Christmas I could ever ask for."

—Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this chapter took a while to get out! I had some writers block (and a sick daughter)! Many ideas for the next chapter!! Let me know what you think!—


	14. Coffee shops and girl talks

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls nor any of the affiliated characters/references.

Chapter 14.

Only two days until my gender ultrasound was scheduled. New Years had come and gone, and unfortunately Jess had been unable to visit. Due to his frequent trips he had to choose the ultrasound over New Years with me, which I was fine with. If things went well like we hoped, we would have many New Years to spend together in the future. I was typing away furiously at my desk, trying to get through the latest article for the paper, when my phone dinged. Smiling, I picked it up, waiting to see a text from Jess. Instead, a text from Logan was displayed across my screen. My stomach dropped.

It's weird how I used to sit, waiting to hear from him, hoping he would invite me to London. And now, the sight of his name made me uneasy. I opened the text. "Ace, in the states for the week. I would like to meet up."

"Ugh!" I groaned out loud. Causing my two staff members to pause and look over. "It's nothing, go back to filing."

I didn't want to respond. I wanted to turn my phone off, run to the nearest Mobil store and get a new number. You're being childish Rory, It's his kid too. Slowly, I started typing back. "I'm available today after 2 pm."

I waited and waited for him to respond. I only offered today, because Jess would be here in the morning, and it wouldn't be fair to leave our time because Logan decided to pop up. "Great. Meet in New Haven at the coffee shop right off campus? 2:30?"

"K." Was my only reply, happy to be ending the texting.

I went back to work, really wanting to get this done and get this meeting over with.

—New Haven—

I pulled up to the coffee shop and noticed a fairly nice car parked close by. Must be Logan's rental, I assumed. My stomach twisted in nerves. Get a grip Gilmore, its not like he's going to steal the baby away, you're still pregnant.

Walking into the coffee shop, I immediately spotted Logan at a corner table. "Hey." I greeted as a I approached him.

He stood up and pulled my chair out for me, so I could sit down. "Hey, thanks for agreeing to meet with me."

"What is this about?" I might as well jump in and get to the point. I was not especially thrilled to be here with him, especially not knowing what he wanted. "I thought we were just a check to write every month." And I let the bitterness escape for just a moment.

"Come on Ace, don't be like that. You know my situation. You said yourself you weren't demanding I be apart of all this." His voice was calm, as he tried flipping his action back onto me.

"You're right, I did say that. But I said it so I wasn't forcing you to do anything. I won't force you into this child's life, because that's not how I want to raise a kid. But you CHOSE to opt out, when the choice to be there was still on the table as well. Don't forget that part." I quieted my voice as the waitress came over and took our order.

After she left, Logan spoke up again. "What am I supposed to do with the life I've built for myself? The life you didn't want to be apart of." He stared at me, as if he had just made a grand point. Which he didn't.

"Just because I don't want to be with you, that's not the same as not wanting your child. Look, you wanted out and I accepted that. So why ask me to meet you? You don't want anything to do with the pregnancy or baby, so what's up? What is this about?" I stared him right back down.

"I want to know what you were doing in New York with that guy? I mean really, you've already moved on?" His voice was laced with irritation and it made the anger swirl in my head.

"Already moved on? Is that what you're calling it? Moved on from what, Logan? From being a side piece until your fiancé moved in with you? I didn't exactly jump out of a relationship with you. We knew all along that arrangement wasn't permanent. Or at least, I had figured you would assume that as well. I wasn't going to be around after you were married." The nerve he had was unbelievable.

"You're pregnant with my kid and you're just running to play house with somebody else because I wont drop everything I've made for myself?" I looked at the man I used to love, and let out a small crazy laugh. He was seriously expecting me to be single forever because he didn't want this baby?

"What you and I did, that was playing house. What I'm doing now, this is real." I grabbed up my purse and stormed out. He didn't deserve another word from me.

As I turned on my car, I saw him come out and try to wave me back in, but I shook my head and drove away.

—Stars Hollow—

"He seriously was bugged out because you're with Jess?!" Lane was just as furious as I had been. "He's getting married and lives in another country!!"

I nodded my head and sipped on the cocoa she had given me. "He said I was trying to play house with Jess with his kid basically. How was I in love with him for so long? Seriously, I should get my head checked." We laughed it off, my anger subsiding a little with the help of my best friend. "Anyways, Jess comes into town tomorrow morning. So now I have to tell him, and convince him not to go kill Logan. At least we have the gender ultrasound the day after, so we can have some happy news to ourselves."

"Oh about that! I was really hoping you would let me do a gender reveal gathering." Lane's eyes lit up with excitement.

"A what?" She should know I wasn't very up to date with pregnancy involved things. And I had no clue what she was talking about.

"So you'll get the gender scan from the ultrasound tech, except they'll put the results in an envelope. Your mom will give me the envelope and I'll plan a gathering themed with a way to reveal the gender to you and Jess!!" She clapped her a hands together like a child receiving a really cool gift.

I pondered the idea. I would have to wait even longer to know the gender, and that bummed me out, but it did seem like an ok idea. Plus then we could kind of break it to the town that I'm pregnant. "Well you would have to be ready to throw the party the day after the ultrasound because Jess is only here for four days."

She screamed with happiness and hugged me. "Yay! I can totally do that! It wont be anything big, just a fun way for everyone to find out. I'll get with Sookie so she can make cupcakes and stuff to go with it!"

"And the earlier the better, I'm so anxious to know what I'm having. I didn't think I'd be that expectant mom, ready to shop, but I am. I glance at the baby aisles whenever I go to the store, and I just want to buy it all." I rubbed my stomach, which had grown more in the last couple weeks,

"Have you felt the baby move around at all?" She asked as she put her hand on my belly as well.

I shook my head. "The books all say it should happen soon though. I'm sixteen weeks, so I'm really hoping so. I wonder what it will feel like."

"I'm pretty sure I felt the twins without knowing it. It feels like gas early on, and with all the gas pregnancy gives you, it gets confusing when you don't what you're waiting to feel. But one good kick and you'll just know it was the baby." Lane's eyes glazed over with a few tears. "I cant believe we're here, talking about your baby. And I have two boys in the next room. It feels like life fast forwarded and I missed it ya know? It just happened all so fast."

"It has been fast, but I remember it all so well too. It's an odd feeling." I smiled, looking down at my stomach, and the ring I was wearing from Jess.

—Thanks for reading and reviewing! Stay tuned for the gender chapter!! Hope you're enjoying!—


	15. Gilmore Girl or boy?

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls nor any of the affiliated characters/references.

Chapter 15.

Jess held my hand as we walked out of "Baby Glimpses", the pay for your own ultrasound building. I clutched the envelope that held the results of my baby's gender. "How about I look, but you don't?" I rolled my eyes, as this was his third attempt at asking me.

"I told you, we are both waiting for the gender reveal party tomorrow afternoon." I unlocked the car and got in the passenger seat, letting Jess drive us back to Stars Hollow.

"Yeah, but if I know right now, I don't know have to deal with the whole town at the party tomorrow." I could see his smirk even though he was facing the road. Typical anti social Jess fashion.

"And here I thought you were just oh so desperate to see what we're having." Smiling wide, thinking of my choice words.

"Don't get me wrong, I really want to know and be prepared if I'm gonna be raising another Gilmore girl, but my disdain for parties is driving my curiosity more." His thumb caressed mine as our hands met at the center console of the car.

"So, I've been wanting to mention to you that Logan was in the states the day before you got here." My stomach was twisted with nerves, and I felt the movement of his hand stop. His face was still. "He had texted me and asked me to go meet him."

"I've been here a day and a half… why did you wait so long to tell me?"

I looked down in my lap, a little ashamed of myself. "I don't know, I was afraid you might freak and it would ruin our appointment today. And I just really wanted to enjoy seeing the baby again without a fight hanging over our heads."

"So we're going to have a fight about this? What exactly happened that would make us fight?" He glanced over at me while stopped at a red light. He looked concerned, almost scared.

"Nothing happened, I just… I know he's not your favorite subject and I don't know. I guess I just felt old insecurities from when we dated. Felt like the whole you, me and Dean triangle all over again." I shrugged, not knowing what he was feeling. "We met at a coffee shop by Yale. He basically just wanted to accuse me of jumping into a relationship so I could play house with his kid and you."

"Ok." An emotionless word, favored by Jess. And hated by me.

"I told him that this is real with you, and that if anyone played house, it was me and him because that was never a permanent situation."

"Ok then." Once again, he started rubbing my hand with his.

"I stormed out of the coffee shop and left. I haven't heard from him since. He still doesn't want anything to do with the baby, as far as I can tell."

"You know, that guy has some damn nerve. To even say anything to you! Draws you out to go meet him, and then questions your actions? When he's too busy making a life, and leaving out the kid he made! If I felt like sharing you and the baby, I'd go punch that guy out and announce to everyone how that prick knocked you up and bounced!" His hands were gripping the steering wheel, and I was thinking how maybe I should've driven home.

"Huntzbergers would figure a way to spin the story anyway. Newspaper gods can do that." I stared out the window, happy to have the news about my meet up, off my shoulders.

—The next day—

"Ok, so we will be ready for you in just about an hour!" Lane squealed over the phone. It was eleven in the morning and the party was planned for noon. Jess was staying the night again tonight, and the guys at Truncheon said to go ahead and not come back til the next evening. But the condition was that I had to go meet them very soon. Which I was more than happy to peek into Jess' life in Philadelphia.

I hung up the phone and went back into my room where Jess was finishing getting dressed. "We have about an hour."

"I still say Lane should just tell me, and then I'll meet you afterwards. I'll take on all that this relationship offers, but this town." He wrinkled his face. "Patty sexually assaults me with her eyes every time she sees me, and Taylor, I swear he has an officer on standby to arrest me the minute I breathe wrong in public." He zipped up a black cotton sweater over his shirt.

"You're dramatic. Well about Taylor, because yes, Miss Patty does eye rape you often." I laughed at the disgusted look on his face and walked up to him. Grabbing his face in my hands, I leaned forward and kissed him. "But I'm really grateful you're here, and doing all this."

He smirked and kissed me again, then left a trail of kisses down my neck. "Mind showing me how grateful."

I giggled from his words and the feeling of his lips on my skin. "Actually I just might…" I pulled away from him, "if we didn't have to leave soon." Truth is, I was very nervous with his insinuation. Jess and I had yet to… go all the way. That boundary of our relationship was yet to be crossed. I wanted to, really wanted to. Something was stopping me, and I had no idea why or what. But I knew, soon I wouldn't be able to withhold any longer.

"Alright, let's head to Luke's. We'll just hang out there until this thing starts at Miss Patty's. If we're not in a public surrounding, I cant promise my hands will stay to myself." He smirked and then captured my lips with his, and I could feel his tongue glide across my bottom lip.

I broke away and grabbed his hand, a little breathless. "Let's get going, shall we." I headed out the door fast, pregnancy hormones were not my friend in resisting Jess, and I would not be late to finding out the gender of my baby.

We had stayed at Luke's sharing fries for a while, and then Lane called letting us know people were arriving and ready. Walking into Patty's dance studio, the place was decorated in pink and blue. A banner hung over the stage that read, 'Gilmore Girl or Boy?'. I laughed and looked around at everything else. Sookie had set up a dessert table, pink and blue iced cupcakes covered the surface, and in the middle, a giant plain white cake that had a chocolate question mark on the top.

My mom came rushing in the door, two gift bags in her hands. "Hey mini-me! Oh good, I'm right on time! I had to pick up these last items!" She set the gift bags under the banner on the stage. "How are you, my little love bug?" She cooed in baby talk as she rubbed my stomach.

Towns people were gathering around. "Well I'm surprised I never noticed, maybe in my age I should get my eyes checked out!" I heard Babette screech to Patty.

"And the baby isn't Jess' either. Another Luke and Lorelai if you ask me. And that's not a bad thing." Was Miss Patty's not so quiet reply.

I felt weird, being the subject of everyone's gossip. So far, there weren't any negative comments, which I was a little surprised. Being the innocent town girl, I expected some disappointment from people.

"Alright everyone, attention on me please!" Lane yelled from the stage. "I am the honorary auntie of this little peanut and have put together this gathering with the help of Lorelai and Sookie. Thank you all for coming! What a way to break the news, right?" Laughs were heard from all around. "Rory is just about four months pregnant and I'm so happy you have all come to join us in finding out the gender of this baby! Yesterday Rory got the gender scan and has not known the results yet, so we won't keep her and jess waiting long. Yes, I said Jess. This moment is for both of them. I'm so happy for you Rory." Lane's eyes filled with tears and then she looked over to Jess standing next to me. "And I'm so thankful for you Jess, for stepping up for Rory and the baby. They are very lucky to have you."

Lane walked off the stage and I hugged her tightly. "Thanks." I whispered into her ear.

My mom grabbed the two gift bags and brought them over to table with deserts. "Alright, get over here prego!" I grabbed Jess' hand and walked over to her. "There's a baby gift in each bag, you get to open them first and 'ooh and aww' over them. Then we will have you guys cut the cake to reveal either a pink or blue center! Depending on the gender, you get to keep one of the gifts! Got it?"

I nodded eagerly as she handed me the bags. I handed Jess the pink bag and I took the blue one. I tore out the tissue paper and my heart melted at the little faux leather jacket inside. I held it up so everyone could see. Underneath was a onesie that said 'Momma's tough guy'. I looked up as Jess cautiously opened the pink bag. A little pink pajama set with cute little cartoon coffee cups all over it, and in tiny print 'Daddy's little girl' on the front.

"I can honestly say at this point, I have no idea what gender I want based on these gifts. They are both so cute" I looked at my mom, who was smiling proudly. "Let's cut this cake open!" I watched as Jess ran his finger over the pajamas he held. He was admiring the stitched words with a smile and my heart swelled with happiness.

"You ready?" I asked softly, grabbing his attention. He nodded and placed his hand on the handle of the knife with me to cut the cake. We slid the knife in and cut down twice, cutting out a piece. Little colored pearls and sprinkles poured out of the center of the cake.

Little pink pearls and sprinkles. Tears sprung to my eyes. A little girl. I looked up at Jess who had a genuine smile plastered across his face.

"We're having a girl." He whispered. The room was shouting and congratulating. Jess placed his hand on my stomach and looked up at me. I inched towards him and let my lips linger over his until we closed the gap and kissed.

I took the pajama set from his hand and held it up. "Ready for two of us?" I raised my eyebrow and he laughed.

"I don't think any man could ever be ready for a Gilmore Girl, let alone two. But I'm gonna try my hardest."

—Thanks for reading!! Thanks for the reviews and sticking with the story!!—


	16. There’s a first time for everything

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do now own Gilmore Girls nor any of the affiliated characters/references.

Chapter 16.

"So, even though we have another Gilmore girl on the way, I'm thinking that little leather jacket will still be stinking cute on her. I'm obviously going to return the onesie, though." My mom held the jacket up over the pajama set as if it made the perfect outfit. Spoiler, it didn't.

"We can keep the jacket, but its not going over her pajamas." I gave her a look.

"If she's anything like Jess, the jacket will be worn with everything." She shot her famous grin and we laughed. The statement was more meaningful than she could've imagined though. To have her make a comment of this baby being raised by Jess in such a natural way.

"Hardy har har. You guys are a riot." Jess appeared from the hallway and joined us in the living room.

"Anyways, James dean wanna be, you can not deny how adorable that little girl will be, dressed up like you!" Once again, she held the jacket up to the pajamas. "We have serious shopping to do now that we know what we're shopping for."

"And with shopping as the topic, that's my cue to say, I'm going out." Jess gave me a peck on the cheek. "I told Luke I'd help him after the party."

I nodded my head. "I'll stop by the diner in a bit and meet you." After I heard the door close behind him, I turned to my mom. "I have a favor to ask… and it's a bit embarrassing."

She gave me a confused look and sat next to me on the couch. "What's up kiddo?"

I was nervous, and shy. "My favor is to ask if Jess and I can have a room at the Inn tonight?"

"Ok, that's not such a big deal though. But why not the apartment above Luke's?" Her eyes were asking for more information.

"Well, you see, Jess and I have never… been together-together, and I kind of was hoping tonight…"

She held up her hand. "Honestly, say no more." She placed her hand on my knee. "I get it, hun. A little bit more special." I nodded and smiled at her. "So really, you guys have never?" The curiosity getting the best of her.

"Nope, we kind of teetered the edge here and there but just agreed to take it slow. And well, if we take it much slower, my stomach will be a huge obstacle and it just wont be as special as I imagine it could be. He's been such a gentleman about it, and hasn't pressured me, but I want to. I just never let us go that far. I've been so messy with guys in the past, I didn't want to do that anymore."

She smiled, a motherly smile and hugged me. "I think this relationship will take a lot to mess up, you guys are really in this together. The room is yours. I will call Michel and get it reserved for you two." She stood up and walked off to make the arrangements.

I was holding my latest ultrasound, now that I was allowed to have the physical copy from Lane. She had taken it upon herself to make copies for mom and Jess as well. I had yet to give Jess his, but I had hoped he would take it graciously. He's taken everything so well, I almost felt like I was overwhelming him and shoving this pregnancy down his throat. But not once had he made me feel like any of it was too much. At times I felt scared of how well he was handling it all. Accepting the baby as his, the promise ring, the commitment. He had given me so much hope and so much to hold onto, he could destroy me by walking away from us. I had to shake the thoughts from my mind, hormones made it hard to stay positive all the time.

"Alright all set!" Lorelai bounced back into the room. "You guys can go in at anytime."

I nodded and thanked her. "Jess will be at the diner for a few hours, so I'll probably just pack us a bag and nap before going to tell him."

—Jess' Point of view—

The diner was slammed when I first got there, so I went straight to work with Luke. Pretty much everyone from the party came for lunch afterwards. Almost every table I walked up to would congratulate me or grill me for details on the pregnancy. I bit back the 'mind your damn business' remark I so desperately wanted to shout out.

But finally business slowed down and I found myself wiping counters and tables with Luke in an empty diner. "This is going to sound stupid, so I'm going to say it once. I'm proud of you Jess. For so long I worried about how I failed you, but the man you made of yourself is admirable."

I eyed Luke as he said these things. "Going soft on me uncle Luke?" I smirked and he tossed the dirty rag at me in annoyance. "But thanks, I appreciate it. Gotta grow up sometime, right? And if anyone is worth it-"

"It's a Gilmore." He finished for me and we shared a smile.

"And now I've got two on my side." My eyes drifted off and I got caught up in the thought of the baby.

"You scared?" Luke's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Like never before." I replied, almost in a whisper to myself.

"You're gonna do great, Jess. That little girl is damn lucky to have you step up as a dad for her. You've seen the path of a child without a father and I honestly believe that will help you raise her." Very rarely had I ever heard Luke speak so genuinely.

"I hope so." We got back to work, as a few customers started to come in.

—few hours later—

I looked up as the bell rang above the door and smiled as Rory walked towards me at the counter. "Hey you." She said as she took a seat on the barstool.

"Hey, I'm pretty much done. Been pretty slow the last hour or so." I leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Did you have anything you wanted to do now that I'm off?" I watched as she fidgeted across from me. "What's up? You're looking a little odd over there."

"I um… I got us a room at the Dragonfly for tonight." She looked me in the eyes and I could pretty much assume right then and there, her reasoning for a hotel room.

"Ah, ok." I didn't really know what else to say. There were a couple customers in the diner, and I'd rather not blatantly ask if we were going to have sex tonight in front of them. "Well let me grab my jacket and let Luke know, and we can head out."

I walked upstairs and grabbed my stuff. "Hey, Rory's here and I'm heading out for the rest of the night. Everything is cleaned up down stairs for the most part." Luke gave a nod and waved.

A while later we had pulled into the guest parking of the Dragonfly Inn. I grabbed the duffle bag Rory had packed for us, from the backseat and we headed up. The rude French guy gave a sneer and fake smile as he handed over our keys. Rory assured me he was just as rude to everyone and we weren't special.

"Nice room." I dropped the bag just inside the door and looked around.

Rory nodded as she slipped her shoes off and sat on the edge of the bed. "Mom really wants to open up another Inn, sort of an annex for this one though. She thinks it will help prevent business from dropping in the future. Michel keeps hinting at not using his 'full potential'. She's scared she'll lose him if she doesn't have more to offer."

The room almost had a BB feel to it, but definitely better taste in decoration. "Well she knows what she's doing, I'm sure it will all work out." I joined her and sat on the bed as well. "I think staying here was a good idea for us."

"Yeah?" She questioned, nervously. I reached up and cupped her face, bringing her lips to mine. Her lips parted and we depended our kiss. She broke away and stared into my gaze. "I'm done taking things slow, and I'm ready for us to take the next step." I nodded back, in full understanding. Removing my jacket, I tossed it to the floor. Slowly, we undressed each other from there, and let ourselves explore for the first time.

—Next chapter I'm thinking of adding some Richard and Emily, possibly some baby name time! I'm not sure yet! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!—


	17. No More Lorelais!

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls nor any of the affiliated characters/references.

Chapter 17.

I looked down at my hand, fingers laced between Jess', resting on the baby. I always imagined what a perfect life would be like for myself, and its funny how this image never popped into my head. But in this very moment, I knew I was as close to perfect as I could be. We had finally given in, we had finally made love. And now I knew, that all the times before this weren't making love. This wasn't just sex for me and him. I thought back to the burning kisses he left all over my body, to the gentle caresses and passionate motions.

I felt his lips touch my forehead. "Hey." He said softly. "What's going on in that head of yours?" He took his hand from mine, reaching up to brush the hair off my face, beads of sweat still clinging to the strands.

"I'm just so incredibly happy. This was… perfect. Do you know how many times I had cursed myself for you not being my first? And I still think maybe it should've been you, but right now, I feel like everything in life has happened for a reason. And this is exactly as it should be." I turned to look at him, a small smiled played on his lips and he kissed me gently.

"I think if this had happened back when we were first together, I would've messed it all up. I was so angry and bent out of shape. I cant say I would have still left town, but I might have. And… I cant imagine what that would have done to you. So even though I wanted this to happen years ago, I agree there's a reason it didn't."

To hear Jess be so open and honest was refreshing, and his words made so much sense. "I'm glad its happened now."

"I just hope we were careful enough and you don't get pregnant. Sheesh, your mom would kill me." A smirk proudly displayed across his face.

I grabbed the pillow he was on and smacked him playfully, laughing hard. "Oh shut up!" I smacked him again for good measure. "Mood killer."

He flipped around quickly and pinned my arms to the bed, "Don't worry, I'll bring the mood back." Kissing me with such passion, I just wrapped my hands in his hair and let our bodies take over again.

—The next morning—

Waking up in Jess' arms, still unclothed from the night's activities, was more than blissful. "Good morning." He whispered, as he hugged me tighter.

"How long have you been awake?" I turned to face him, studying his face. He had to leave tonight, and that thought made me want to curl up and cry. Long distance was hard. It was even harder with the added hormones the pregnancy provided me.

"Maybe half an hour or so. I didn't want to get up and wake you though." His hand was gently rubbing my arm, and everything felt so right and natural. Like we had finally fallen into the place we were supposed to be.

I kissed him on the cheek and reached for the robe next to the bed. "As much as I want to lay here forever, little girl is on my bladder and I'd rather not end our perfect night by peeing next to you in bed." He laughed and rolled away, letting me get up from our embrace.

When I returned from the bathroom, he was up and getting dressed. "I figure we can go get some breakfast downstairs, unless you want room service instead?" I was searching for my clothes, holding my robe shut with a death grip. Jess wandered over to me slowly and reached for my clamped hands over the fabric. "After last night, there's not one part of your body I haven't seen, Ror." He kissed me, my eyes closed and I savored the moment our lips touched. Finally, I released the robe and let it drop. "That wasn't so hard, now was it. Now get dressed, I'm sure you're just as hungry as I am." He smirked, and left me to get dressed.

We sat at one of the dining tables in the Dragonfly's restaurant, digging in to the most delicious breakfast. Sookie outdid herself when she found out we were eating our meal at the Inn. My phone started vibrating from inside my pocket. I let it go and it started ringing again. I gave Jess an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, let me see who it is." I pulled the phone out and Saw my grandmothers name displayed on the screen. "Hello." My greeting was short, as we had yet to make up since our fight. She had even denied Lane's invitation to the gender reveal party, from what Lane had told me.

"Hello Rory, I am calling to see if you would like to come to dinner tonight. I understand its short notice, but… well I miss you and I would really appreciate it if you made time to come see me." Her voice was soft at the end, and I could hear the genuine tones.

"Well grandma, thank you for the invitation, but I have Jess in town and he leaves tonight, so I don't know if I'll be able to make it." I made eye contact with jess as he heard my words, and he watched me carefully as the conversation continued.

"That's even better, Jess can come too. I have an apology to make, and it extends to him as well. If you two would come, I promise, I will be on my best behavior. I do want to make things right with you Rory, please believe me." She has never pleaded with me over much, so it tugged at my heart to hear her do so.

"Let me talk to him, and if anything, I will make time to come, even if its just me. I'll see you tonight, grandma." We said goodbye and I shoved the phone off to the side of the table and stared at Jess.

"She wants me to come?" His tone was more disbelief than an actual question for me. "What else did she say?"

"She said she wants to apologize, to both of us. That she wants to make things right and she misses me." I took a sip of my water and continued eating my food. I didn't want to persuade Jess to go with me, if he wanted to go he could, if not, I wouldn't argue one bit.

"Ok." He took a few more bites and then set his fork down abruptly and focused in on me. "Well hell, she cant do much more damage than she's already done. So if she really does want to say sorry, we might as well get it over with."

I smiled brightly and nodded. "Thank you! Though you underestimate her damage skills." I laughed as he looked confused, but he shrugged it off and we enjoyed our meal.

—That night—

"All I'm saying is, you cant honestly just throw your ONLY pregnant daughter to the wolves, and not at least join in to watch." I said to my mother as I rummaged through her closet for something to wear. She sat on her bed, ready to argue why she shouldn't have to go to dinner with us.

"And all I'm saying is, its rude to be four months pregnant and assume MY clothes will fit better than yours over that stomach." She huffed as I continued scanning the hangers. "Besides, she says she wants to apologize and she's never really even been close to saying sorry in her life, so what makes you think this will go badly?"

I gave her a look, as if she could honestly be siding with grandma. "You and I both know, her intentions could be good but it takes a second to turn the mood around in that house. I mean, why else would you try not to go, if not for the fact you know it might end badly?"

Getting up from her spot, she came over and plucked a hanger with a simple burgundy dress on it. "Here. It's loose, it's a wrap dress, and it will fit. But you need to go shopping, because you think clothes don't fit great now, its only the beginning. That's not even a real stomach yet, that's just a bump!" I took the dress gladly and stepped into the bathroom to change. "And I will go, but you owe me!" She shouted to me as I dressed.

"And what exactly do I owe you?"

Evil glistened in her eyes, as she smiled. "Oh I don't know, naming your daughter after me?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "No more Lorelai's! We have enough."

"Fine, I'll just go stare down Jess until he's uncomfortable enough and gives in to my request." She walked off, fake pouting and I shook my head.

Not too much longer, my mother, Jess and I were all sitting around the Gilmore table. "So as I mentioned over the phone, I would very much like to apologize and hopefully open up a path of communication for us again Rory."

I looked up at my grandmother, who was waiting for my reply. "Thank you grandma, I appreciate that. WE appreciate that." I squeezed Jess' hand, which was in mine laying on the table. "We found out yesterday that the baby is a girl."

"That's wonderful Rory! Congratulations to the both of you." My grandfather beamed from his seat and smiled over at me.

"I'm so sorry we missed it, I was so caught up in being angry…" Emily let her words trail off and she looked upset with herself. As much damage as Emily has done to people, I always saw her soft side. I always saw her good intentions through it all and I knew she was genuinely sorry for the way she had acted.

"Let's just move forward." Surprisingly, this came from my mom across the table. "You know they're going to name her Lorelai?" Jess nearly choked on his food and I laughed.

"I assure you, we are not naming her Lorelai. As much legacy as the name holds, baby girl deserves to start her own." Mom huffed and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I couldn't agree more. That name seems to carry on some enthusiastic characteristics that maybe we can bypass." I looked to Jess as he finished speaking, in awe he had spoken up. A loud boom of laughter came from grandpa, followed by grandma and eventually mom. I couldn't help but join in myself, thoroughly enjoying what seemed to be a good family dinner.

—Thanks for your thoughts and reviews! I love reading them! And I hope you love the update! Stay tuned for more!—


	18. Mariano or no?

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls nor any of the affiliated characters or references.

Chapter 18.

I sat at one of the diner tables in Luke's picking at a salad and some cheese bread he had made up for me. I was set to leave for Philadelphia in a couple hours to meet up with Jess. I glanced down at my almost five month pregnant stomach. I wasn't sure how my bladder was going to survive the car ride, but I was excited nonetheless to finally join Jess in his world for once. It was nice that he came to Stars Hollow often, but I really wanted to be in his environment too.

"Hey sweets, thought I'd join you for lunch before you leave me all alone forever to have your love affair with the hoodlum."

I laughed as my mother sat in the chair at my table. She took out a bag and placed in front of me. "I will only be gone a week, mom. What is this?" I opened the bag and took out three books. One was a pregnancy book/journal and the other two were baby name books. "Thanks! These look promising, we've had such trouble with a name."

She nodded and took a gulp from the hot coffee Luke placed in front of her. "I know. Now my grandchild better have a name by the time you get home. I've been online window shopping at such cute personalized items, buuuuuut its hard to personalize without a name. Unless you don't mind "Rory Jr" printed on everything I buy?" I noted that she looked half serious and I shook my head.

"We will try our hardest to pick out a name."

—Philadelphia—

I looked up at the building in front of me, flashing back to the night I had been here back in college. The night I had kissed him while I was still with Logan. A smile played on my lips as I thought of all the times life had thrown us back at each other in the past. How had I never noticed it was meant to be? I shook it off and walked in through the doors. I recognized Chris and Matt in the corner talking to somebody, but didn't see Jess around.

"Rory, hey!" Chris waved at me and walked over. "Its good to see you again, and to have you here so Jess can finally stop talking about you 24/7."

"I doubt that's something he would want you saying to her Chris." Matt chimed in from across the room.

I laughed and waved at Matt. "Its good to see you too, Chris. Where is Jess by the way?"

"He's upstairs, you're more than welcome to go on up, I'm sure." He motioned to a staircase tucked away and I thanked him.

Making my way up the stairs, I could hear music blaring from the closed door. I knocked, no answer. Probably cant hear over that music, duh. I decided to just twist the knob, it was unlocked and I opened it slowly. Jess was sitting at a desk typing away furiously at his laptop. The stereo was directly to my right on a bookshelf, I reached over and turned the volume down. His head snapped up and he swiveled his chair to face me. "Hey you're earlier than I thought you'd be." He walked over and kissed me. I embraced the touch of his lips, having missed them so much. "I was just trying to get some writing in before you got here."

I pulled back and shrugged off my jacket. "Before we start anymore hello's, I really need to pee." I pecked him on the lips again and he showed me the bathroom.

When I came back out, he was saving the file on his laptop and powered it off. "What did you feel like doing today? I'm pretty much done here, so I'm all yours."

I smirked and locked the door. "Staying in for right now is all I want to do." He looked surprised as I started stripping off my clothes and making my way towards him.

My lips collided with his in hot, eager kisses. My hands wandered up his shirt and pulled it off. I slightly tugged at his jeans and he guided me into the bedroom.

—The next morning —

My eyes fluttered open and I glanced over at Jess who was laying next to me still. I shot up into a sitting position as I felt a weird sensation in my stomach. I panicked and waited. Unsure of what it was, I held my hand to my belly and felt it again. And then I knew. She was kicking… or punching, I wasn't sure. I had barely felt soft movements just from the inside before, but these were harder and I could feel them with my hands. "Jess!" I shouted, excited to share this with him.

His head popped up from the pillow. "What's wrong?" Worry was painted across his face as he looked at me clutching my belly. "Is it the baby, is something wrong?" I shook my head, tears in my eyes, and grabbed his hands. I placed them both on my stomach. Another sudden jab in my side and his eyes were wide. He smiled and rubbed me lightly. "She's kicking. That's… this is so weird and cool at the same time."

We both laughed and waited for another movement. She gave a few more kicks and settled down. "I had felt her move a few times before, but nothing like this. I hadn't been able to feel it with my hands before. I'm so glad you were here for it." I leaned over and kissed him. "My mom says we have to pick out a name before I come home."

Jess got up from the bed and started to get dressed. "You have any names in mind that you like?"

I got up and pulled on some clothes myself. "Honestly, not really. I mean there's names I like, but not names that I've loved. And I want to love the name we pick out. It's so hard, I don't know how women do this. I have to pick a name that I'm going to call a human being for the rest of their life. Unless she's a brat and changes it when she's older."

He rolled his eyes and gave a short laugh. "Our daughter is not going to be a brat, because I refuse to deal with two of you. So we'll raise her better than that."

"Did you just call me a brat?" I threw a pillow at him and furrowed my brows. "Better than a hoodlum, I guess." And I stuck my tongue out, childishly declaring that I'd won.

"Yeah, yeah, that's all a matter of opinion. So you ready for some breakfast? I am definitely starving since you had me chained to that bed all night." He smirked at me, the damn smirk that I could stare at for the rest of my life.

"Excuse me for missing my boyfriend, and for having raging pregnancy hormones. I just cant help myself. But yes, I am hungry as well." Putting on my coat, we started out the door.

"I'm not complaining one bit Gilmore."

We sat inside a small café around the corner from Truncheon, food covering the table and the baby name books in front of us, too. Jess was flipping through one, as I was still shoveling in my pancakes. "Find one yet?" I asked after swallowing my last bite.

"I really like Payton and Delilah."

"Payton was one I had circled in my book too!" I opened the book I had and flipped the pages. "I also found Sophie or Sophia, I'm really into those so far."

He nodded his head. "Sophia Payton Gilmore. Has a good ring to it. I like it."

I bit my lip and thought on it for a moment. "I was kind of hoping to have Mariano in there somewhere… I mean it's obviously up to you, because hello, your name, but we say she's our daughter, shouldn't she have our names?" I looked up nervously after my rambling.

Jess smiled and grabbed my hand. "If you want Mariano in her name, then I do too. I just didn't want to assume we were putting it in. Should it go before Gilmore or after?"

I took a deep breath, glad he agreed. "If you're really here for the long haul, and I mean the loooooong haul, then I say its her last name. She should feel like your daughter in every way, and I think this makes it a little better."

—Thanks for reading! Now sorry it took soooooo long for an update! I had some troubles with my iPad and couldn't get to my word documents or server! I have many ideas to get the next chapter up asap as well though! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!—


	19. Emily Gilmore does it again

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the affiliated characters/references.

Chapter 19

I sat in the corner of Truncheon reading, while Jess worked. It was my third day here, and I was dreading having to leave tomorrow. In the past few days we had done some sight seeing and I insisted on trying every place that we passed selling Philly cheesesteaks. My phone vibrated against my leg, interrupting my thoughts and reading. Picking up the phone, I saw Logans name on a text. My heart raced. What could he possibly want now? I opened the message, 'Ace, my dad knows about the baby. What the hell?' I nearly dropped the phone, but scrambled to keep my cool.

How does Mitchum know? I've literally told all of a few people the real dad of my daughter. Thoughts raced through my mind. My mom would never go behind my back, Jess doesn't know how to get ahold of Mitchum, right? Lane could care less about getting involved this much in the DNA of my baby… Grandma, or Grandpa. It had to be one of them. But why? I picked up my phone and walked outside, dialing my Grandmothers number.

"Hello?" She answered in a smooth tone.

"Grandma, I'm going to ask you something and I want the 100 percent complete truth from you. How does Mitchum know about my pregnancy and Logan's involvement?" I was quick to the point, needing answers more than worrying about a polite tone.

I waited, and she was silent. I could hear her adjusting the phone, probably composing herself for an argument or something. "I told him. Rory, this baby is not a joke and deserves the chance to know her father. I did not do this to get you and Logan back together, I did this because I didn't think you ever would, and that is not ok."

I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Grandma I would have told her, but the fact is Logan is the one who doesn't want to be in the picture, that wasn't my decision, you know that! I told you that he opted out of this situation, so how is telling his family going to change that?" My anger was surfacing through my voice.

"Because now he's obligated to do something! Honestly Rory, use some sense! Of course he backed out, because he didn't have anyone to answer to about any of this, but now he does! Now he has to take care of you and the baby. You and that little girl deserve to be taken care of financially and he can do that!" I knew she meant well, but that wasn't calming me down any at the moment.

"Jess and I have things taken care of financially. We don't need his money, and we don't need the Huntzbergers trying to worm their way into raising this child! I've thought about this a million times, and I could only imagine the different scenarios this could pan out. They either disown her completely, which ok, already happened. Or… or they try to take her from me Grandma and I cant, I'm scared that will happen." The warm tears stung at my eyes and I broke down, letting them fall freely. Two warm arms wrapped around me, I looked up to find Jess engulfing me in a hug. "I have to go Grandma, I'm not mad at you, I just need to take care of some things now. I'll talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and pressed into Jess' embrace. "What's going on Ror?" He brushed my hair off my face and kissed my forehead.

"Logan's dad knows about the baby. My grandma told him, trying to get Logan to own up to his responsibilities. And now… now I don't know what is going to happen. It's like waiting for an impending doom. A storm looming over our heads." I choked out another sob and tucked my head under his.

"Well then we will just wait it out. They can't take her from you, they have no grounds. You're a great person, no judge will just take a baby away because they have more money than us. Don't worry, everything will be fine." His voice was soothing and calm, a welcome change in my dreary atmosphere.

"I need to respond to Logan. He's the one who texted me and let me know. I mean, he seems pissed but oh well." I walked back in with Jess, he stayed down in the store while I went up into the apartment to talk to Logan.

Pulling out my phone, I sent a text. 'What does Mitchum have to say about this? I just talked to my grandma, she's the one who spilled.'

'He's furious, he's gone on about me throwing my life away, etc. He says we either bury this or own up to it completely. Idk what that entails.'

I swallowed hard, fearing the 'own up to it completely' part. 'I guess just let me know what else is said. I have to go.'

I didn't receive anymore texts from him after that, and I decided to not let it worry me or ruin my last night here with Jess.

Grabbing my phone, I hit call on my moms contact. "Hey babe, what's up?" Her cheery voice immediately put a smile on my face.

"Hey mom, just calling to talk. Are you busy?"

"Just a little, but I have a few minutes. Everything ok?"

I fought back the tears and held it together. "Everything's good. You'll be thrilled to know that we have officially named the baby."

I heard a shrill of excitement on her end. "Oh my gosh finally! Tell mommy now before I die!"

I laughed and thought briefly of telling her she had to wait until the baby was born, but thought better of it knowing her ability of giving the cold shoulder. "Your granddaughter has been named Sophia Payton Gilmore-Mariano."

"Sophia! I LOVE it Rory! Oh, little Sophia Payton. What a great name, hun! Gilmore-Mariano, huh? I'm so proud of that hoodlum. He really is stepping up, reminds me of Luke these days, don't tell either of them I said that. They'll hate it… on second thought, that would be fun. Go ahead and tell them." She laughed at herself.

"He really is a good man." I rubbed my stomach as Sophia gave soft kicks to my hand. "Oh and Jess felt the baby move, so when I get home, you're gonna have to hold onto my stomach until she kicks for you too."

Lorelai gave a scoff. "That little girl is grounded for not kicking for me first. But I cant wait to feel her. Alright sweets, I've gotta get back to work. Love ya, and I will see you tomorrow."

We said our goodbyes and I tossed the phone aside, laying down on the bed. I closed my eyes, hoping for a quick nap before Jess as done working. In the silence, I could hear the guys talking downstairs through the heater vents in the floor.

"I haven't mentioned it to her, because I hadnt asked you guys about it. I don't want to upset her." Jess' voice carried through first.

"I think we can look into it, we're here to support each other, and if this is something you want, man, then we can at least try." Chris spoke.

"Thanks, and just don't say anything to Rory still, ok."

I laid there, letting my insecurities take over. What in the world could they be talking about. Why doesn't Jess want to tell me? What would upset me? I wondered if I should just go ask, but I didn't want him to think I was doubting him again. Everything would be ok, right? He will tell me whatever this is, when its time. The worry ate away at my stomach. I hated being so insecure.

—Thanks for reading and reviewing!! I love the feedback and I hope you're enjoying the story!—


	20. Surprises and high hopes

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls nor any of the affiliated characters or references.

Chapter 20.

—Jess' POV—

I opened the bedroom door, Rory was asleep on the bed, curled around a book. It was almost dinner time and I debated letting her sleep longer or wake her up to eat. Sleeping and eating are both vital essentials to a Gilmore girl, so my decision was tough.

I sat at my desk, deciding on giving her a few more minutes to sleep. I pulled out my notebook, covered in a bad sketch of a building that looked like Truncheon. Opening a second location that I could run had been going through my mind for a year, and now more than ever. Emily was right, a baby needed income and I needed more of that. Rory and I both knew Luke and Lorelai would help, but that was not an option for me. Out of all the maturing I had done, I couldn't take any steps backwards in life. Stepping up meant providing, and I wanted to do that. When Sophia is born, Rory would have to take time off, and I would be the sole income for us. Truncheon didn't pay too bad, but another location would help tons. I had yet to voice this to anyone until tonight. The guys were on board, and I knew Rory would be too.

"Hey what's that?" I looked up at the sound of Rory's tired voice. She stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes and face, waking up.

I looked down at the notebook and back at her. "I don't want to upset you if this doesn't pan out like I hope, so I wasn't really planning on telling you yet…"

She looked nervous, playing with the bottom of her shirt and fidgeting. "Just tell me, I over heard you telling the guys something anyways. Whatever it is, I want to know." And her eyes flashed a bit of sadness.

Standing up, I went to her and hugged her. "Hey its nothing bad. Don't look so down. It would just be upsetting if it didn't happen." I went and grabbed the notebook and presented it to her. "I asked Chris and Matt about opening a second location, which we have wanted to do here in Philly. But instead, I asked if I could open it up on my own. I was thinking somewhere around Hartford. This long distance crap has been fine, but what about when the kid is here? I'm supposed to be stepping up and being a dad, and what? Only see you guys every other week, if that?" I sat at the desk and grabbed my head in frustration. "She's already lost out on her biological father, and I don't want to be there only half the time. If we can get the finances and loans we need, then I want to do this. It's just a matter of getting all that to open another place."

She walked over and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. Slowly, she leaned down and kissed me with a small sigh slipping between her lips. "I feel so stupid for being worried. I heard you telling the guys you didn't want me knowing, and I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I rubbed her back reassuringly. "I only wanted to wait and tell you when I knew it could actually happen. Because if this doesn't go through, I'm gonna be so bummed about it. I like it here in Philadelphia, this place has changed me. But I want to be with you, and I want to be more accomplished." I laughed a bit. "God listen to me, you've turned me to a sap Gilmore."

She smiled brightly and stood up. "Come on, let's go get some dinner and I want to go baby shopping. Having a name picked out, had really got me in the mood to buy stuff for her now."

I rolled my eyes and stood reluctantly. "Ok, but we're not going to hold hands and skip down the aisles parading in baby clothes."

Her laugh was loud and she held her stomach as she chuckled. "Now there's the Jess I know and love. Stop making me laugh or I'm going to pee on your floor. Little girl is already kicking my bladder as it is. I'm gonna get ready and then we can go. I feel like pizza tonight, too."

Later on after dinner, we found a baby store in the mall. Rory was walking up and down the aisles, ooh and awwing at every outfit she saw. This was a side to Rory I never thought I'd see. Sure she loved shopping like her mother, but going crazy over a pink dress with yellow flowers. It was nice, watching her become a mother. Moments like these, didn't make me regret choosing to be here, just made me wish that biologically, that kid was actually mine. I've been here from pretty much the start, but I was missing part of the experience. The waiting for her to take a test, the revelation that she was pregnant. I don't love her or Sophia any less for it, but maybe one day we can have that together.

"Hey mister, you look like you're zoning out over here! I know this isn't exactly your idea of having fun, but come on, come look at the outfits with me, please?" Her voice broke my trance and I put on a smile.

"Yeah sorry, just full from all that pizza, got me in a daze." I watched as she held up outfits, expecting me to be as thrilled over the tutu pants as she was.

—The next day—

"So you'll be coming to Stars Hollow in a couple weeks? We have an ultrasound scheduled, it's the long detailed one, so that will be nice to see her for a while up on the screen." Rory asked as she packed up her bag to leave.

"Yeah, I already told Chris and Matt I would be gone for at least a few days. Not to get ahead of ourselves, I am going to be looking at properties and buildings since in the area." She had a huge grin on her face. This excitement was what I was afraid of when I told her. Because this was a very theoretical plan.

"I really hope this happens! It'll be so nice to have you around every day. I know you said not to get too set on it, but I cant help it. This long distance has been such a pain, knowing you could be there… my hopes are high." She walked over to me after zipping up her bag, and sat on my lap, kissing my softly. "I have to get going if I want to beat traffic."

"I know, I'll see you in a couple weeks though." I kissed her again and rested a hand on her stomach. "Try not to get your mom all emotional while I'm gone, Sophia." I looked up at her. "Let me know when you get home safe, ok."

With a long goodbye kiss and 'I love you's', she was out the door.

—Rory's POV—

I pulled into the driveway of the house in the late afternoon, surprised to see mom's car there. She would normally still be at the Inn. Grabbing my bag from the back, I headed inside. Mom was sitting at the coffee table, with an expectant smile on her face. "You look abnormally happy."

"Well I missed you too, loin fruit. But yes, I am extremely happy! I have, Well WE but Luke isn't here to show you, a big surprise for you!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me behind her outside.

"What has gotten into you? What surprise is outside? Because it's a little late for that treehouse I begged for when I was nine, mom." I looked around, wondering what she could be showing me.

We stopped at the garage and she pried open the doors. "Welcome home!" She held up her hands as if I was supposed to be getting it.

"I don't understand." I glanced around, the garage was completely empty, so I wasn't sure what I was looking at.

"Luke and I hired Tom and his crew to come transform the garage into a kind of studio apartment for you and the baby!!" She jumped and clapped, not withholding her excitement.

I looked around again, noticing the insulation that had been started in the walls. This was definitely way bigger than my room, and a good solution since I didn't have money for my own place. "Is this even possible, I mean, it will be livable?" Lorelai nodded as we stepped further inside the garage. "Thank you so much." I gave her a hug, truly appreciating the gesture. "How long does he think it will take?"

"Well apparently it already has a lot of the structure it needs and outlets. We're obviously insulating it, and putting in a couple more windows. The whole front will be changed out, because duh, you don't want those doors as your entrance. Emily has been calling and pestering me to let her buy you a house, but I really figured for now, you would prefer being at home with help at first. I told her you might change your mind. What do you think?"

Tears slid down my face as I pictured this place filled with my things and Jess'. With a crib and baby toys laying around. "I love the idea. I'm definitely not ready for grandma to buy me a house, I'm glad you went with this."

"So back to the time frame. He said a couple months, just to get in the supplies and the work done. Though I'm sure he's overestimating, and hopefully it will be sooner. Luke wants to offer more money for him to rush it. Apparently April is coming to live with us and… we kinda need your room for her." She gave a guilty smile my way and I let out a laugh.

"Why not just the apartment above the diner for me and the baby?" I asked, curiously.

"Luke is finally going to use it as his office, like it was meant to be all along. He's so disorganized when it comes to his orders and paper work. I finally convinced him to use that space. Plus, I want my grand baby around me damnit." She put her foot down in true Lorelai fashion.

I walked over and hugged her again. "Thank you mom, this is going to be so amazing. Having a bigger space and still being with you guys. Just… thank you, so so much." I held onto her, my hopes higher than ever now that Jess will get to open that second location and live with me.

—Thanks for reading and reviewing! Loving the feedback! And glad you are all enjoying the story!—


	21. You fixed my rickety rollercoaster

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the affiliated characters or references.

Chapter 21

Jess was set to be in town any minute. I was sitting outside watching as Tom and his crew worked on the garage. I hadn't said anything to Jess, as I was hoping it would be a good surprise for him. That's if he liked the idea of living here. We had decided to expand the garage back more, adding more length and room to it. While mom and Luke agreed it was a great idea and that the money was no problem, I felt horrible. I had an inkling to go talk to grandma about borrowing some money from my trust fund from my great grandmother. I was set to get the money later this year anyway when I turned 25, so I don't think she would have a problem with it. But Emily Gilmore was unpredictable. Maybe I should approach grandpa about it first.

"Lorelai finally get sick of good ol' uncle Luke and kicked him out to the garage?" I could recognize that sarcastic voice anywhere and turned around with a smile.

"Hey!" I ran up and kissed his cheek. "Actually… they're building me a space to move in to. Really, a space for us if you get to move here." I chewed on my bottom lip as he observed the area around us.

"Huh." He dropped his duffle bag and walked around, looking at the garage. "Ok."

"Ok as in… yes?" His two words gave very little leeway for my imagination as to what he was thinking.

""Well I mean, its better than being cramped in that old room of yours. And now we don't have to hear your mom and Luke-"

"Ok enough!" I covered my ears and laughed.

"I was going to say bicker, dirty mind Gilmore." He smirked at me and picked his bag up again. "I guess it will help us save up some money. It's not a permanent thing, so I don't see why not. I'm in. That is IF I open up a second location. You're getting ahead of yourself Ror."

We walked up into the house and I put my head down. "I know my actions are saying that I'm getting my hopes up, but they are up. They've been high in the sky since you mentioned this whole possible move to stars hollow." I stopped him at the door and held onto his arm. "My life has been a scary rollercoaster. A rickety wooden one, no seatbelts and quite frankly, The operator of the machine seems a little drunk half the time. But since you've been here, been with me, the rollercoaster has gotten some upgrades, and its not so scary anymore. So thinking that you could be around even more, it's just exciting." I leaned in and kissed his lips. "Sorry for all the mushy stuff, but seriously Mariano, all I could hope for is seeing you more than just a couple times a month."

"Yeah I'm pretty amazing, I could see why you're so ecstatic." He smirked, obviously proud of his self loving reply.

—Later that night —

I plopped down on the bed next to Jess who was flipping through the channels of the TV in my room. I munched on one of the fresh cookies, courtesy of Luke, that I had brought in on a plate. "Cookie?" I held the plate out in front of Jess.

"Thanks." He grabbed a couple and went back to searching for something to watch. I smiled quietly to myself enjoying this simple moment. Relaxing, watching tv with Jess. It seemed so normal and right. Which still blew me away, considering just six months ago I was being a floozy in London, and Jess not even a thought on my mind. "You must really like crest toothpaste by the sight of that smile on your face."

I looked over at him, and laughed. "Oral hygiene just makes me happy."

"Uh-huh." He threw his arm around me, and i snuggled into his side, trying to focus on the movie he picked.

—Jess' POV (the next day)—

Rory was at the paper working and I had slept in a little late. I got up and got dressed for the day. Brushed my teeth real quick and ran my hand through my hair to straighten it out a bit. Since Rory had to work most the morning and afternoon, I decided to go grab a real estate paper and check out some buildings in the area.

I stopped at Lukes to grab a coffee, and flipped through the pages of the real estates. "Hey Luke, I was hoping I could borrow the truck for a few hours so I can go look at some potential places to buy. Some are close, but some of them are more near Hartford and New Haven."

"Sure. The keys are hanging just inside the door upstairs. Have it back by 4 if you can."

"Thanks." I went and grabbed the keys and set off to my first stop.

The first listing was just outside Stars Hollow, I liked the proximity to Rory, but honestly there wasn't much around except a small shopping center. Not exactly promising for customers or up and coming artists to notice. Taking a look at the place from the truck I decided to just skip to the next location, so I gave the number on the listing a call and set up to look at it.

I pulled up into a parking spot and got out. Inside the small promenade was a few stores, a coffee shop and the empty building I was headed towards. A lady was waiting outside the doors. "Hi, I called to take a look at this place." I extended my hand and shook hers.

"Wonderful Mr. Mariano, let's go inside." She unlocked the doors, tall wooden double doors with glass windows in them. The outside looked nice, gave off a good feel already which Matt and C his told me to pay attention to. "This unit is a two story one, upstairs is more set up for an office though. Around this corner over here is actually a nice loft area if you want to come with me." We rounded through the building and came to a metal staircase that wound up to a small loft area.

"Wow." I walked up the stairs and looked around. I imagined a sofa and some armchairs, bookcases lining the loft and walls downstairs. This place already seemed amazing for what we wanted to do with our second location.

"The shopping center wants to buy out the place and then lease it out, but the owners are really hoping to sell to somebody else. They don't want a business to struggle with this enormous lease agreement that we're sure the shopping center will charge. So if you are really liking what you see, I can set up another meeting to discuses the purchase, nothing set in stone, just a more serious conversation than looking around."

I nodded and continued back down the stairs, walking around the empty space. "I do have some other places I wanted to look at, but honestly this has a lot of what I'm looking for." I checked the time, it wasn't too late yet. "Can I get a card to call you back after I'm done with the other listings I have to look at? I don't want to jump into the first place, but I think if my partners and I are going to buy, it might be this one."

She smiled and nodded eagerly. "Yes of course. Here's my card, this has the office number for the people I'm listing for, my office number and my cell. Feel free to call anytime before six pm."

We parted ways and I headed off to the next listing in New Haven. This next building was nice as well, had a great exterior going on. There was a few people inside already looking around. Entering the building I noticed the realtor showing a couple people the space, I decided to just walk around and look myself.

"Aren't you the guy I saw with Rory in New York around Christmas?" I turned around, furrowing my eyebrows trying to place the face before me.

"Mr. Huntzberger." I nodded, unsure of what my body language should be saying to the guy.

"So how is Rory and my grandchild?" I stiffened at his smirk, not liking where this might be going.

"Look, I'm sure you're actually very curious about the well being of both of them, but I'm here on business and its not really appropriate to get into this." I started to walk away, but turned back around. "And you know what, its not appropriate to act like you care. Your son sure as hell didn't, so don't bother acting like you do. We're fine without you and your family."

"Mr. Huntzberger, were you ready for your tour of the building?" The realtor approached him as he stared me down.

"Actually I'll take it, whatever the listing is for, ill double my offer. Send the paperwork to my office." I couldn't help but feel he did that, knowing I was here to look at buying this building. Whatever, he can have it. He thinks this proves his capability to take what he wants, he's wrong.

I sat in Luke's truck after hanging up with the realtor from the place in Hartford. We had a meeting for tomorrow to discuss buying. Once I got a price from them, the guys and I could take a meeting at a bank for a loan. Other than running into Logan's dad, I felt pretty good about today. But the confrontation I had was nagging at the back of my mind. I knew it would upset Rory once I told her, and I hated upsetting her.

Turning off the engine, I got out and walked into Luke's. "Thanks Luke, I'll go put the keys back upstairs. I put some gas in too."

When I came back downstairs Rory was at a table sipping on some water, eating fries. "Hey you, how did the hunt go today for a new place?"

I pulled out the chair and sat with her, grabbing a few fries off her plate. "It went pretty good, I found a place in Hartford that I really liked." I paused and watched her. "I ran into Logan's dad in New Haven though. He was at the building I was looking at. He confronted me, asked how you and his grandchild were doing."

Her eyes were bulging with curiosity. "What else happened??"

I shrugged, trying not to make this into anything she would stress over. "I told him not to pretend he cared. Then he double his offer and bought the building so I left."

She made a grunting sound and brushed her hair out of her face in frustration. "Typical Mitchum. I cant stand that he's Sophia's grandfather. And I cant stand that he knows it. But… I feel like maybe it's time I face the facts, and the Huntzbergers. I don't want this cloud of them knowing hanging over our heads. Maybe we should talk with them, get this over with. Hear what they have to say about the situation."

She was right, we should probably deal with them. But I hated the thought of being near any of them, especially Mitchum or Logan. Although I knew I would go with her, because I wasn't going to be the guy who tossed his pregnant girlfriend to the wolves.

—Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you're still enjoying the story!!—


	22. Legal Matters

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls nor any of the affiliated characters/ references.

Chapter 22.

My phone was ringing and ringing as I searched for it diligently. "Come on pregnancy brain, not now." I said aloud to myself. finally, I yanked it out of the bottom of my underwear drawer, surprisingly not a weird place for me to lose things since I had become pregnant. I let out a grunt as it stopped ringing and 'missed call from Jess' was splayed across the screen. It had been a few weeks since he had been here, researching buildings for Truncheon. The paper, believe it or not, had me busy since then, and Jess was slammed with work as well. I was missing him like crazy, and playing phone tag for weeks was not helping.

I plopped my six month pregnant self on the bed and sighed. A text from Jess popped up, 'missing you, going into a meeting. Hope to talk later.'

I scrolled through my texts, to the one with Logan. Him and his dad were in the states to meet with me. My stomach had been in knots about it and I had somehow talked myself into not talking to Jess about it. We barely had time to talk as It is, and I hated bringing up such a sour subject when we did get ahold of each other. I read Logan's text, which said they were in New York at a hotel and would see me tomorrow. We had agreed upon meeting at the restaurant in the hotel they were staying at. The further away from my hometown the better.

I sat my phone down and left my room. I joined my mom, who was out front with Luke and Tom. The garage remodel was coming along quickly and beautifully. I stood by Lorelai and admired what was soon to be mine. "It's looking really good Tom." I mentioned as he walked by.

"Good, not great?" He retorted sarcastically, but with a smile.

"It'll be great when I'm in there." I turned to my mom who was sipping some fresh coffee. "So tomorrow I go meet with Logan and Mitchum."

Her eyes widened and she dragged me over to the porch to sit with her. "Are you nervous? Do you want me to go with you?"

I shook my head, grabbing her cup and stealing a swig of coffee. Oh, how I missed that. "I'll be fine, I am nervous, but that just comes with the territory of having Huntzbergers in your company."

She placed a comforting hand on my knee. "You know you could always call Jess, that boy seems to do anything for you these days…"

I pondered her words and looked down into my lap. "That's just it. He's done so much already and I feel like my life just keeps piling more stuff on him. It's hard to tell which straw will break the camels back." I hated doubting him, but it seemed to be a fall back I always struggled with.

"Hun, the thing with love is that sometimes, you wait a lifetime for the other shoe to drop and it doesn't. Don't spend your relationship waiting for it to be too much for him. Just live life and enjoy what you have."

"I dont know mom. I know Jess and I have both changed and grown so much, but is it enough for all the drama I bring? I'm just going to meet with them on my own and see what happens. If it goes well, then great, if it goes bad… well then I'll include Jess and we will cope with that when its time." I rubbed my growing stomach where Sophia was currently kicking like crazy. Momma is trying little girl, momma's trying the best I know how.

—The next day—

I sat at a table, a steaming cup of decaf at my fingertips, but untouched. My nerves were on over drive. Why was I so worried? They aren't going to kidnap me, wait for the birth and steal my daughter. Though, with the way I felt, you would think that's exactly what would happen. They're just people Rory, get it together.

"Ace, you're here already. Have you been waiting long?" Logan appeared at my side and surprisingly gave my shoulder a friendly squeeze. He sat in the chair beside me and I glanced up to see Mitchum on his way. "Wow, look at you." I shift uncomfortably as he gazed upon my stomach. "I never thought a woman could make pregnancy look so good, but you do Rory."

I watched as his eyes softened, almost with regret. I wanted to physically shrug it off, but instead I just mentally cursed him. No, you don't get to feel regret for tossing us aside Logan. It was the best thing for me, and maybe even this little girl. But on the outside, I just smiled at him and finally sipped the coffee that had been waiting for me.

"Hello Rory, thank you for meeting us here. It makes it so much more convenient to attend my plans later. So how have you been?" Mitchum was so calm, and I really wasn't sure how to respond.

"Um, well i've been good, how about yourself?" I fumbled with a napkin on the table.

"Fine, thanks." A waiter approached the table and took our orders, distracting us all for a moment. "So down to business here." He looked to Logan and then back to me. "i'm really unsure of how to handle this. I've spoken to a couple people for the best route to take and the advice is so conflicting."

"Really dad? I told you time and time again we have this handled. This meeting is a waste of time." I was surprised Logan was opposing this.

"No Logan, you've screwed up enough, shut it. You've obviously done the most damage you could do, and you need help." I took offense, but only slightly, as Mitchum seemed to be referring to Logan just ditching me. "Now Rory, of course we won't leave you high and dry. This child is a Huntzberger and deserves to be taken care of. Whatever financial needs you have, they will be taken care of. My concern, as shallow as it may seem but is no suprise, is how this makes our family look. Now Logan being a playboy won't be news to media, but with building our empire over in London, I do prefer to keep it… how do I say this lightly, between us and hushed."

I held up my hand. "I really have no financial needs that are of your concern, though I appreciate that. Logan and I had already agreed to keep this quiet. Have you not discussed this with him at all? Because you're sounding out of the loop."

"I assure you I'm 'in the loop' here. What I want, is something binding and legal. Basically, something to state you wont sell this story to the media, finances settled so we're not sought after for child support, etcetera." I nodded my head as he talked, but I felt sick. The fact he thought I would sell the story of my pregnancy just shows his line of thinking. I am so ready to sign something that keeps them away from my kid.

"Fine, done. But in addition I want to sign something that keeps you from coming after me. I Don't want to hear about how I kept this kid away from her father." I glanced at Logan who was looking very solemn.

"What if I want visitation?" Logan finally spoke up.

"Logan be reasonable, and just let this go." His dad advised as he dug into the salad placed in front of him.

"I know I walked away Ace, but I'm not ready to sign something that says I cant ever know my… daughter." His tone was soft and his stare was fixed on my pregnant belly.

"I'm not saying you cant know her, Logan. I wont shut all the doors on you, but I am saying that I want to it to be known that visits will be up to you. That if you never come see her, it's not because of me." Mitchum and Logan nodded.

"Let me call up my lawyer and we will get this started today. No reason to postpone this and waste anymore time." As Mitchum pulled out his phone I picked at my food, noticing Logan wasn't eating. He did this, he allowed his father to take control, he allowed his father's opinion to form his decisions. Yet I felt a tinge of sadness for him.

Mitchum's lawyer met us there in record time, well a bit past an hour, with documents I'm sure he had been ordered to prepare the moment Mitchum heard news of the pregnancy. I read the papers over, most of it was pretty straight forward, I did text Paris some of the jargon I didn't recognize, which she assured me the meaning.

"Well I'm no legal expert, but it seems fine." I finally spoke, after a second read through.

"It's everything we discussed, we're not here to dupe you, Ror." I could tell Logan was trying his hardest to be reassuring.

"And you're sure this is what you want?" I tried to make eye contact with logan, but he kept his head down. I wasn't sure if he was avoiding me or Mitchum at this point.

"Alright, we'll just need signatures Rory… Logan." When Mitchum spoke Logan's name, it was more in a demanding voice than when he had spoke mine. But still, we both signed in all the appropriate spaces. I was handed the copies of the papers.

"This doesn't mean the doors are closed, remember that." I whispered to Logan as we approached the door to the restaurant, Mitchum a few feet ahead of us with his lawyer.

"All this, it's probably for the best anyways. I walked away once on my own, a kid doesn't deserve that kind of dad." I nodded and watched as he joined his father. I knew Logan could have been a better man, had he not joined Mitchum in business in London. But that wasn't my problem anymore.

—SORRY for the pause in updates, life happens, and unfortunately the writing had to be put off some! I do apologize, and thank you if you have come back to Read the update!—


	23. Maybe Lorelai's do it alone

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls nor any of the affiliated characters/ references.

Chapter 23.

Five hours. That's how long it had been since I sent the text to jess, "Huntzbergers are taken care of, phew!" I had sent the text with enthusiasm, glad that Mitchum wasn't going to be a problem in my life. I wasn't thrilled that my child's biological father was out of the picture, but I was relieved not to worry about custody battles and so forth. So why hadn't Jess gotten back to me yet? Now a sinking feeling had replaced my joy.

I looked over at the alarm clock on my nightstand, a little past 8 o'clock, so he should've had some time by now to respond. I picked my phone up and checked again, as if I could have missed the notification tone in the silence of my room. Laying down on my side, I propped open a book and tried to concentrate on some reading.

I heard the front door open and close, eager to vent to my mom I sat up to go talk to her. Before I could even get off the bed my bedroom door flew open. "Sophia Payton MARIANO!" Jess yelled angrily from the doorway. "Mariano! As in MY last name, as in thats my kid too in there, and you just… you just take off and start discussing her life and future with them, without me!" He started pacing my room, his face turning red with frustration. "I don't get it Rory. Are we going to be like this forever? Is there always going to be a line drawn between our lives? Why do you feel the need to cut me out of stuff, or to feel like I cant handle something?! You're almost seven months pregnant and I've yet to bail. Ive yet to freak out, or-or back off. Im doing everything right this time, I'm stepping up for you and for this baby. I deserved to be with you when you decided whatever the hell it is you and the Huntzbergers decided on."

"Jess, im-" i stood up and walked over to him, but he held his arms up away from me as I reached out.

"No, you don't get to say sorry or try to calm me down. Was it a phone call? Did you meet up with them? What was it? What did I miss out on?" The room fell silent, as I wasn't sure he actually wanted me to answer. But he raised his eyebrows expectantly so I cleared my throat.

"I met up with them, Logan and Mitchum. Logan's out of the picture, legally and emotionally, its done." I sat back down on the bed, wracked with emotions.

"i thought- I thought we were going to be a family. A real family, but it doesn't seem like that when you go around making these meetings without me. I mean, I'm going to be her dad, or that was the plan. You keep asking me if I'm all in, if I'm going to stick around, if this is the long haul for me. But you know what Rory, its not my actions that need to be questioned. I've been here! Maybe I should start asking you if this is what you want. Cause I don't know anymore. And I'm not going to stand here and play house until you decide you made a mistake."

I stared at Jess as he huffed in front of me. And then he left, and I didn't go after him. I curled up on my bed and held my growing stomach as I cried, feeling sorry for myself. But I knew he was right, I knew it the moment I decided not to tell him about the meeting in the first place. I knew it when my mom repeatedly asked me if she should call Jess for me. Back in high school, everyone assured me I was too good for Jess, that he was a little hoodlum who couldn't know a good thing if it hit him in the head. I don't know that was ever true, but I do know in this moment, he's too good for me. I've yet again let him down and mistreated him.

Maybe Lorelai's are meant to raise their girls this way. Maybe Lorelai's just do it alone. One thing is for sure, I'm glad I did not give my daughter this name. I picked up my phone and dialed Jess' number, but I never hit the call button. I just stared at the numbers. What would I say to him? Sorry isn't even enough right now. Should I let him cool off before contacting him? Was him leaving right now… him leaving for good? Tears slid down my cheeks, Sophia gave a painful kick to my stomach. "Ouch!" I rubbed my stomach, another painful thump. "Look, mommy's sorry for- ow!" I stopped mid sentence as this one took my breath away. "Okay, this, this is not a kick. Agh!" I slid to the edge of the bed and sat up. About ten minutes passed and I felt another pain, along with my stomach tightening. "Ok, not good. Alright Rory, just breathe and get your phone and call your mom." I talked aloud to myself as I dialed mom/s number. I listened as it rang and rang. Voicemail. "Damnit."

I pulled on some shoes and sat on the bed, practicing slow breathing. "This is not labor, you aren't eve seven months." Another pain came and passed. "Not labor." I whispered to myself. I picked up my car keys and left. Better safe than sorry, I thought as I started my car and headed to the hospital. The closest hospital was about 15-20 minutes away, and I had a couple more episodes of tightening and pain before i got there.

"What are you here for?" The nurse asked as I signed the check in sheet.

"I'm just about 27 weeks, with pain and tightening in my abdomen." I gave her back the clipord after filling my information.

"All pregnancies past viability are to report directly to labor and delivery." She pointed me in the direction and handed me back my paperwork. While walking to the elevator I called mom and Jess about 4 times each, no answers. I stepped onto the elevator, shaking as it took me up to the L&D ward.

Within half an hour I was placed in a bed for monitoring. I kept calling and calling, I hadn't left a message yet, as I didn't want to worry them without any information. "Hi, I'm Shirley, I'll be your nurse for the evening. I'm going to take your vitals again before the doctor gets in, which shouldn't be too much longer." She wrapped the blood pressure cuff around my arm. "So is this your first baby?" I nodded nervously, still unsure of what was happening. "Well it could be anything from the baby rolling, to Braxton hicks. Just try to relax, do some breathing exercises, and I'll be sure to have the doctor stop in here as soon as he's done with the previous patient, ok sweetie?"

I thanked her as she finished my vitals and she left the room. I laid there, waiting for my phone to ring. Waiting for the doctor to come in. The room was quiet except for the fetal monitor and my own. Another pain came over me, I took a deep breath and let it out slow. Once it was over I picked up me phone to try my mom and Jess again. It was dead. Furiously I pressed the power button, only to have the charge symbol flash dimly across the screen. "Seriously?!"

"Rory Gilmore?" There was a knock and the door opened. "Hi, I'm Dr. Lin, I'm the on call doctor for the evening. Let's take a look and see whats going on with baby girl here." Shirley came to my side, explaining she was going to take some blood before the doctor did the examination.

"Alright, so go ahead and bring your legs up and then drop your knees to either side of you to form a diamond shape with your legs." i did as he said and took a deep breath. "I'm going to check your cervix because our fetal monitor is showing that you're having some contractions."

I couldn't help but cry, this was painful and scary. "Wh-what does this mean? Am I in labor?"

Dr. Lin finished the exam, pulling his gloves off and throwing them away. So you are about 2 cm dilated, which wouldn't be a huge concern, except its accompanied by the contractions. They are getting closer together, and thats not really what we want to see this early on. You still have your water in tact, we're going to keep you on the monitor and check every half hour to see how those contractions are doing." I let out a sob into my hands and cried. "The good news is, you came in. So we can help stop labor if thats the direction this goes."

He left and the nurse Shirley stayed behind to get me fresh water and mark in my chart. "Could you, would you please get me a phonebook? My phone died and I never got ahold of my mom or boyfriend."

"Oh of course hun, or if you want to tell me where to call I can make the call for you." I gave her the name of the Inn and address and she left to go call for me.

I laid in the bed, listening to Sophia's heartbeat play throughout the room. "Please stay in a little longer baby girl, I need you."

An hour or so had passed, Shirley and the doctor has seen me again twice, checking my dilation and contractions. "Ok Rory, we are going to give you some medication to slow these contractions down. I'll be right back in and we can get that started."

Shirley came up to me and. Held my hand as it shook in fear. "I finally got ahold of your mom, she's on her way and she said she's trying to get ahold of your boyfriend too, ok?" I nodded, but stayed quiet. "You've done everything right as a mom, so you just let us worry about the rest. We are going to take care of you two." With one last reassuring squeeze to my hand, she let go and left the room.

—Lorelai's POV—

With my cell phone still glued to my ear, Jess' voicemail playing once again, I frantically searched the hallway for the room number the nurse had given me. "Jess, hi, Lorelai again. Call me back, like yesterday. It's important!" I shoved the phone down into my purse and tried to compose myself before walking into Rory's room. If I stay calm, I wont upset her anymore than she probably already is. The door creaked quietly as I opened it. "Room service." I smiled brightly at her, hoping to get one in return.

"Mom!" I succeeded in her giving me a small smile, even though it was partnered with tears. "I'm so glad you're finally here."

"Oh sweets, I'm so sorry I didn't have my cell on me earlier." I sat on the edge of her bed and hugged her tight. "So whats the update, whats going on?" I listened quietly as she explained the contractions and pain and slight dilation. "And the meds are going to keep you from going into full blown labor?"

She nodded her head and rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. "Did you get ahold of Jess?" I shook my head and grabbed her hand thoughtfully. "He's probably avoiding us, thinking we're trying to get him to forgive me…" Her voice trailed off and she gave a small sniff, wiping away a tear with her finger. "He knows I met with Mitchum and Logan."

"Didnt take it well, I'm guessing?"

She threw her head back onto her pillow and rubbed her head. "He stormed into the house, yelling about how I'm acting like I'm the one who's not committed to this relationship. Upset that I made a decision about Sophia's life without him there." She half rolled her eyes. "And he's not even wrong! I AM doing these things. God, Jess has been so good to me and this kid and I just treat him like trash with my actions. He was still pissed when he left, and I don't know if him leaving was for good or just to cool off."

I couldn't blame him for being mad, but I could blame him for just leaving her wandering about their future. Or maybe I was just feeling protective because now my daughter is lying in a hospital bed without her guy by her side. "Hun, I don't think he's gone for good. He's probably moping at the bridge, smoking a cigarette, trying to look cool and failing. I'm sure he will call me back when he checks his phone, and he will be down here in a heartbeat." I cuddled up next to her the best I could, wanting to help in any way.

—Jess' POV—

I flicked my cigarette, watching the lit cherry fall to the bridge. I quit smoking a couple years ago, so now I'm pissed at myself for even finishing this one half through. Taking a deep breath, I looked around, let out a stupid laugh thinking about the time I got beaked by a swan. That shit head swan was the beginning of the end for me and Rory. Or maybe it just brought on the inevitable end that we hadn't seen coming, yet. Reaching into my pocket, i felt around for my phone to check the time. "Damn." I patted down my pants when I couldn't feel it. Probably left it in Philly before leaving and never even noticed.

I stood up, brushed the ash off my pant leg, and started back into town. It was almost 11 now, and I couldn't decide if I should crash somewhere or just catch a late train or bus back home. My mind wandered back to Rory. I still felt heated about how she handled all of this, but I didn't like just walking out on her like I did. Maybe I would just stop by and make sure she's sleeping, and not awake and upset.

As I approached the house, only Luke's truck was out front. I noticed his figure racing around the house inside against the lighting. Suddenly, the front door ripped open and his eyes got wide when he saw me. "And just where the hell have you been? Don't you know how to use that stupid phone of yours, you little punk?! When people call you five, ten, TWENTY times, its probably more important than whatever the hell you're doing!"

I stopped walking and glared at him. "Geez uncle Luke, what's got your panties in a bunch? Sorry I missed curfew."

"This isn't time for your little games Jess. Rory is in the hospital. We have to go, now! We've all been calling you for hours!" My heart dropped. I did this. I upset her, and now whatever is wrong is my fault. Once again, the infamous hoodlum screws things up. I didn't say anything back to Luke, I just hopped in the truck and we took off in silence.

It was the longest fifteen minute ride of my life. We were almost to the entrance, when I stopped walking. "Is it the baby Luke?" As I looked at him, I'm sure he could see all my fear in my eyes. In that moment, I don't think any dad could keep it cool and tough, not knowing what was wrong with their kid. "Are th-… are they going to be alright?"

He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "Let's go find out." I nodded at him and we continued into the hospital. We were given directions to Rory's room, and walked as fast as we could while Luke kept his head down. "ah geez." Coming from him every two seconds.

"Seriously man, you gotta tough it up." I chuckled for a second, watching him freak out at every patient, blood or no blood. And then we were standing at Rory's door. I stopped abruptly, and looked to Luke.

"You gotta tough it up." He gave a sad smile and opened the door, letting me go in first.

Walking in, I saw Lorelai sitting in a chair flipping through a magazine. She looked up and smiled at me. Rory was asleep in the hospital bed. I focused on her face, not wanting to look down at her stomach yet. I don't know what I would do if her bump wasn't there anymore. Slowly, I made my way to her bedside and pulled up a chair. Luke and Lorelai excused themselves to leave me with her alone.

With a shaky hand, I reached up and grabbed hers. My thumb gently caressing her fingers. I inhaled deeply, laying my hand on her abdomen. Sophia was still there, and gave a small thud to my hand. "i started having contractions… pretty intense and a little too regular for only six and a half months."

My eyes shot up, relieved to see her blue ones staring back at me. "I'm sorry I just took off, I didn't mean to cause… any of this." My voice was a hoarse whisper, emotions clouding my words.

"You didn't." She laced her fingers within mine and held on tight. "If this was brought on by stress, then I did it myself by not being mature enough to commit to us properly. But the truth is, they don't know why it happened, so lets not place any blame."

"How is she… is she going to be ok?" Iw watched as Rory nodded, a little uncertainty remained on her face though.

"They stopped the contractions for now. I'll most likely be on bed rest for a while when they let me out." She rubbed her stomach and then looked back up at me. "I called you right as I came to the hospital, I didn't wait."

"I know, I left my damn phone back home. I'm so sorry, if I had known, I would've came right away. Pissed or not, I would've been here. I hope you know that." Rory bit down on her lip, my guess is because she didn't know that, and was now feeling guilty for doubting me again. "I know we had that huge fight but I wasn't walking out on you. I needed time after saying those things, to calm down. I'm not going anywhere, but I do want to be involved in it all. Especially when it comes to Logan and his dumbass family. If I'm here as her dad then I should get to know what goes on with her biological father. You're not doing this alone, Logan walked away but this baby has a dad. You guys have me." Her eyes were filled with tears, I leaned in and kissed her lips as they trembled. "I love you guys, Gilmore. Stop being scared of that."

— I've already started the next chapter so it will be up soon as well. I apologize for the hiatus, if fan fiction paid like my graveyard shifts, maybe I wouldn't be working so much and be so tired lol. I understand if you've stopped following the story, but I will be putting out the rest of the chapters anyway! I need to finish this! Thanks for reading :)


	24. Family Life

Just Another Lorelai Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls nor any of the affiliated characters/references.

Chapter 24.

I propped my feet up on the pillow my mom laid at the foot of my bed. I Had been home for almost two days now, after two days of being in the hospital. My contractions had subsided completely, but I was on pretty strict bed rest for two weeks. Aside from going to the restroom and a stretch every couple hours, I was to be in bed. I thought I'd get in some good reading, but the trash magazines my mom set up for me, won me over.

A ding form my phone interrupted my study of 'who wore it best' on the red carpet. Jess had texted he was back in town and had stopped at the diner to pick us up some dinner. After I was discharged from the hospital I nearly had to beat him to go back to Philadelphia and catch up on some work.

"So your grandparents want to come have dinner here in a few days since you cant go over there." Lorelai proclaimed as she entered my room. "I tried all the excuses in the book, but they're not budging. That being said, they will be here Saturday night at six thirty. Yay." She stated with absolutely zero enthusiasm. "Do you think its wrong to have one of the maids from the Inn come over and straighten up the house?" I glared at her before laughing. "Right. I mean, I'd pay them extra. I wont be greedy, I just don't have the knack for household chores."

"Mom, it will be fine. Grandma will judge whether the house is clean or not." She let out an exasperated sigh and fell back onto my bed. "We will just make sure Luke and Jess are here, so she tones it down to just a rude comment here and there, rather than the whole time."

"Yes! Perfect idea. I knew I had you for a reason, child of mine. Alright, well I'm pulling an all nighter at the Dragonfly so Michel can oversee the construction crew doing more additions to the spa building." She got up and straightened out her clothes. "I will see you in the morning. Remember, bed rest also means no nasty with the hoodlum, so you two behave tonight!' With a small wink, she laughed and exited the room.

What seemed like an eternity later, thanks to the unfulfilling act of bed rest, Jess finally arrived with our food. "Now, I know better than to force you to eat it, but Luke insisted on throwing in a lettuce wrapped turkey burger, in which, I'm pretty sure he raised the organic turkey himself along with one head of lettuce just for your well being." He spread out some paper plates and the food on the bed spread, as I propped up on some pillows. "At least, thats how it seemed when he was going on and on about how great and healthy this garbage was supposed to be. So I promised I would present it to you."

I raised an eyebrow as I examined the food that was trying so hard to be a burger, but just wasn't at all. "And my other options?" I set the lettuce wrap back on a plate and pushed it aside.

"A chili burger and sweet potato fries." I groaned. "He absolutely refused to put any regular fries in our bags. But hey, these things can be good with a little maple syrup." He smirked and pulled out a small to go container of syrup, setting it next to the orange fries. "Trust me."

We ate in silence, because I was just too hungry to pause and talk. Plus, silence with Jess was never really uncomfortable. Never did we have that urge to need to fill our time with endless words. But now I was done, and started to flip on the bigger TV mom insisted on wheeling in here. "So… how long?"

Jess glanced up as he finished the last bite of his burger. "What?"

I readjusted my legs and placed them on top of his, as he sat along the edge of the bed, so I could lay back again. "How long do I have you for until you have to go back?"

"A couple days." I gave an obvious pout to this answer, but kept my eyes fixed on the TV behind him. "And then I'll be back with all my things."

My head whipped directions to meet his gaze. He had a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and I swore to myself right then, if he was joking he was going to be murdered. "What?!" Jess nodded and let out a laugh, but not like an 'i got you!' Laugh. "Please do not say just kidding. It's not nice to mess with a pregnant woman!"

"I'm not kidding." Slowly he worked his way up to me and laid down, pulling my body next to his. "When I got back, of course, I told the guys what happened. Turns out, the realtor has been waiting for us to agree to a contract."

I perked my head up to meet his eyes with excitement. "You're getting the place not far from here?"

"Looks like it. Initially, when we talked about accepting the place, we would've waited to have me come here permanently. But with everything that happened, I told them I had to go now, and they agreed. Chris will be coming out in a month or so, but for now I'm just going to start piecing together some things, a slow start." I smiled as he kissed the top of my head, his hand lingering over my stomach.

"If it weren't for the bed rest, I would so be getting into your pants right now." Giggling, I lifted my head to capture his lips for a kiss.

"Trust me, you are not the only one thinking that right now." We may have been limited, but the making out would suffice for now. I let out a small moan into his parted lips, and he responded hungrily.

—One Week Later—

"I absolutely, one hundred percent, have no problem with him being here already. All I'm saying is, the crap shack is officially 'The Crap Shack Library'. I mean my god, between the two of you, you have to be able to weed out some doubles of these books, right?" Lorelai groaned as she dropped another box of books on the kitchen floor. "But hey, at least now the kitchen has a purpose!'

"It had a purpose, just because I was the one cooking and not you, doesn't mean it was of no use." Luke chimed in as he too, plopped a box of books down. "Seriously guys, this makes the house a fire hazard."

"Ok fire Marshall Danes, we will clear the walkway. Well jess will, because ya know, its his stuff and I'm done with all physical activity for the next month. That was exhausting." Mom flung herself onto a chair dramatically, as I watched from the couch.

"That was literally the only box you moved, mom." Though, I had no room to talk, as I sat in my cushiony seat.

"Books are dead weight, that had to have been like, a gazillion pounds of lifting, bro." We laughed at her mocking, and continued to watch from the living room, as Jess and Luke finished unloading.

"I'm almost a little jealous of them, I can NOT wait to be off bed rest." I looked down at my stomach and sighed. "I'm so bored just sitting here. Though Taylor has made sure I've been on top of the Gazette work, I wouldn't mind taking a mental rest from him. I swear Bernie Roundbottom retired to get away from that man."

"Not to take away from your complaining, because I hear ya sister, but back to the issue of where we are actually going to keep all this stuff." I followed my moms gaze and noticed just how quickly Jess' things were becoming a mountain in the kitchen and hallway. "Tom said he can be done in two weeks, but I would love to be able to reach the toaster and pop tarts before then." Her eyes widened as a thought popped into her mind. "Oh my god! His stuff is blocking the coffee pot, that's it, he's gotta go. I love you kid, but you two are out on the street by morning!"

I laughed at how serious she sounded, even if she wasnt. "Look, we don't need floor space in my room. Like you said, Tom will be done in a couple weeks. I'll have Jess move most of it in there, and then you can have your coffee and pop tarts."

"I'm pretty sure I told you fifteen times this morning you're not having anymore coffee Lorelai!" Luke bellowed from the kitchen.

"Are you guys fighting? Why is he withholding coffee?" My brows furrowed in confusion as my mom fidgeted in her seat.

"I should probably go help them in there." She laughed nervously as she stood up.

"Mom, stop." Slowly, Lorelai turned and faced me. I could tell she wanted to smile but was holding back. "NO!" I shouted with glee. "Get over here and hug me, because you know damn well I cant jump off this couch in excitement!" She gladly sat beside me and hugged me tightly.

"You told her, didn't you?" We looked up from our embrace at the sound of Luke's voice.

"Uh no, smarty pants, you did! Did you really think a Gilmore girl wouldn't catch on to the 'no coffee' thing?!"

"What the hell Luke, I cant finish this by mys- what is everyone smiling about?" Jess ran a hand through his hair, a very confused look across his face.

"Mom's pregnant!"

"Huh." Classic Jess strikes again, and he patted Luke on the back. "We're like really screwed if its another girl, you know that right?"

"Yup." Mom and I laughed at their faces of horror. How completely happy I felt compared to just a week ago, blew me away. Staring at Jess, and Luke with my mom, we just all fit in the most unconventional family way. It was perfect.

—Yay for another chapter done! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned, I'm working on the next one :) —


End file.
